A Change
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Leo never quit being a Elder after he got his memory back. He cast a spell on Piper to dim her emotions towards Anything that reminds her of Leo. He didn't count on the 2 things that remind her of Leo most to be... Wyatt and Chris! Warning; Spanking ect
1. Morning

"Chris!" Wyatt called up the stairs as he poured the hot oatmeal into two bowls, and set them on the table. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" He heard a soft flurry of movements from upstairs, and then soft thudding as his little brother rushed down the stairs. "Slow down!" Wyatt called quickly. They were late as it was and a trip to the emergency room wouldn't help that.

"Sorry Wy," Chris said as he rushed into the kitchen. The smaller brown haired boy gave his older brother one of what Wyatt called his "baby face" smiles.

"Sit down and eat," Wyatt said seeing the grimace on Chris' face. He didn't like oatmeal.

"Not hungry," Chris mumbled dropping into a chair. He knew his arguments fell on deaf ears. Wyatt was adamant that he eat a healthy breakfast.

"Chris," Wyatt warned as he poured two glasses of milk and sat next to his little brother. The two began eating with Wyatt going through his usual morning questions and Chris answering in a slight annoyed tone.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

"No nightmares?"

"No Wyatt?"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No."

"Are you ready for your Geography, and Algebra 2 tests?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, go get your coat on." Wyatt said as he took the now mostly empty bowl from in front of Chris.

"Its not cold outside," Chris said with a hint of a attitude in his voice.

"Chris don't start! We'll be there late, I have football practice before the game." Wyatt said as he quickly set the bowls up to dry.

"Is Mama coming?" Chris questioned innocently.

"No buddy she has to work." Wyatt said hiding the way his throat clenched.

"Oh," Chris said.

"Hurry up," Wyatt said changing the subject. "Do you have everything. A book and your DSX?" He asked while adjusting his Tie. The entire football team had to where dress clothes today in order to be allowed to play in the upcoming game.

"Yes Wyatt," Chris said slipping on his coat as they entered the living room of the manner. Wyatt knew Chris didn't truly understand what was wrong with Piper. He couldn't remember life before the spell. He didn't even know what was wrong with Piper. HE didn't remember the way his mother was before the spell.

"Alright lets go," Wyatt said as he opened the front door, and lead the way to the car. Thank god he was sixteen now. In the past he had to risk orbing nearly everywhere. The school was nearly seven miles away. Not to mention he had to walk Chris to middle school. Now Chris was a freshman, and Wyatt was a Junior with a license and a 2012 ford Mustang. The drive to the high school that morning was comfortably quiet. Wyatt was concentrating on the road and Chris was writing notes to his best friend; Kyra. They were currently communicating through one of the magical notebook Chris had charmed in first grade. Wyatt, Bianca, Chris, and Paris each had one, and it let them communicate no matter what.

They pulled into the school parking lot, and Chris all but flew from the car.

"Wait!" Wyatt called after him; pulling out his wallet and removing a five dollar bill. As Chris ran back to him grinning sheepishly. He took the money from Wyatt, who much to Chris' chagrin placed a quick kiss to his head. Chris gave him a look of annoyance; before running off to join his friends.

Wyatt chuckled softly as he pushed the button on his key chain to put the hood up, and then locked the door. As he headed across the student parking lot he was quickly joined by one of his best friends; Who happened to be part Manticore; Kevin. (I can't remember his name but I think it's Kevin. Correct me if I'm wrong)

"Why'd you put the top up?" Kevin asked as he fell into sink with his longtime friend.

"A little wood nymph told me it would rain," Wyatt said it jokingly so that the surrounding students thought it would be a sarcastic comment. Kevin understood though; as Wyatt watch the small gesture of the hand sending the roof of his own car up.

"You probably shouldn't do that you know," Came a soft voice from behind them. Wyatt turned to see his other best friend, and new girlfriend; Bianca. "You know the whole 'Magical Exposure' thing and all. I doubt the Elders approve."

"Yeah, because he cares so much what the Elders think!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"I do care what the Elders think," Wyatt said seriously. But then he added quietly so that only they could here. "Why do you think my best friends a Manticore, and my girlfriends a Phoenix!" They burst out laughing.

"Wheres Chris?" Bianca asked as she looped her arm through Wyatt's, and grasped his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before answering.

"He ran off to find Kyra most likely," Wyatt answered. Kevin gave a short snort. They all knew Wyatt was extremely overprotective of Chris. He knew where he was at all times, and when he didn't all hell broke loose.

"Wheres Shadow?" Wyatt asked with a small smirk. Bianca thought it was cute the way Wyatt was so protective, and even though she joked about it; she was the same way. Bianca's brother Shadow; who like her, and her mother had long since been abandoned by the phoenix clan; was a year younger than her. No matter what happened Bianca protected Shadow. She would deal with whatever he did later.

"With those friends of his." Bianca said with a small smile. "The ones I actually like."

"Of course," Kevin said with a smile. "You two are lucky. I wish I had a little sibling to embarrass, and annoy, and all that fun stuff..." They all started laughing. It was well known that Kevin often thanked god that he was a only child. Usually when he witnessed his best friends fight with their little brothers.

"So; first game of the season tonight!" Bianca exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Hey! I for one am very excited!" Kevin explained jokingly.

"Your just happy they put your scrawny ass on the team," Wyatt stated. They all laughed at the joke. Up until seventh grade Kevin was one of the smallest kids in their year, but the Manticore blood had kicked in over the summer and now Wyatt had just gotten to his height. And it was only his first of the two growth spurts he would have as a Manticore.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't excited!" Bianca said when their laughs had died down considerably. "I love watching my boyfriend get trampled to death every friday, or saturday night.

"Don't feel bad," Kevin said throwing a arm around her shoulders. "I love watching him get trampled to!" Bianca smacked on the back of the head as Wyatt reached around and punched him in the arm. "Ow! You tell one joke and they turn on you."

"Trust me, we turned on you long ago. Your smart ass just hasn't figured it out yet." Wyatt said. Kevin looked at him with mock hurt in his eyes.

"Alright, no more picking on Kevin. He cries; we get attacked by Manticores!" Bianca said tapping Kevin on the cheek in a mocking way.

"One time!" Kevin exclaimed. "I broke my arm helping you chase down some damn demon in the underworld. I'm sorry if a ten year old doesn't take that well! How was I supposed to know they would show!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bianca said as she turned to Wyatt. "I've gotta go."

"Bye love, I'll see you at lunch!" Wyatt said bending down and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Bye Honey," She said as she took off down a hallway.

"Hey! What about the me," Kevin called out as she walked away.

"Go to Hell!" Bianca threw over her shoulder as she rounded another corner.

"Did I ever tell you how sweet your girlfriend was!" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"I think you might have mentioned it," Wyatt said as the two friends headed down the hall together. They were headed for their Personal Finance Class, as it was a odd day.

"So we have a hour break after practice, and before the game. Wanna grab a burger?" Kevin asked as they started up a set of stairs.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Wyatt said.

"Halliwell! Persha! Get to class!" Their Personal Finance teacher shouted from down the hall. They ran the last few feet to class. The last thing he needed was a detention.

Chris POV.

Chris rushed across the parking lot; his face burning red from embarrassment. He knew Wyatt didn't mean to embarrass him, but the last thing he wanted was for the entire school to be talking about his brother kissing him. He flipped open the blue notebook he had been writing in on the way to school; making sure he was headed in the right direction. He rounded a corner and was nearly knocked to the floor as a thin teenage girl with pitch black hair and chocolate brown eyes; rushed to him and embellished him in a hug. She was wearing a Freedom fame and fortune black vintage sheer tunic T-shirt. She was wearing a Freedom fame and fortune black vintage sheer tunic T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of World Industries Shoes.

"Kyra.... I need air!" Chris said as he hugged her back. She released him quickly, but before he could say more; she punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You and Shadow!" She stated in a clipped tone. "I can't believe you pulled that without me!" She said as she lead the way back to the staircase she had been at before. She was referring to the prank Shadow and himself had pulled on Wyatt, Kevin, and Bianca. They had filled a old mop bucket full of mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, and soda. They had placed a motion spell on it; so that it would only tip when all three were under it.

"Sorry, we were bored and Kevin was being a jack ass." Chris said as they joined three other people at the staircase.

_'Is he still teasing you about that?'_Kyra asked using the mind connection they had discovered when they were five.

_'He never stopped,'_Chris responded with annoyance in his voice. When Chris was two Kevin had been over and there had been a attack. Kevin had changed into his Manticore form. Chris had developed a slight fear of Kevin since then; though he would never admit it. Truth be told the only reason he had agreed to the prank was because Wyatt had been home, and shadow had helped. He wasn't truly afraid of him. Just slightly nervous about getting on his bad side. (I'm trying to make it clear that it's not a real fear just a small one. The kind where you know they wouldn't hurt you but you know they could.)

"You wouldn't say that with your brother around!" Sean; blond hair slightly longer than Chris' and blue eyes; said as he shoved Chris; who had sat down near him; softly.

"Yeah, and if it was your father here you'd glue your mouth shut before you let him hear you cuss." Jami; A girl slightly taller than Kyra with her hair died from blond to black with blue, and red highlights in it.

"Point taken," Sean, and Kyle; who looked identical to Sean except his hair had green strips in it; said simultaneously.

"So what else did you do this week," Kyra asked changing the subject before it got out of hand.

"What do you think. I got grounded for that." Chris said leaning against the cement banister that ran up the stair case.

"That sucks," Kyra said out loud while her mind sent _'I was wondering why you didn't write, call, or text. And why I couldn't find you.'_

"Two nights stuck in that room," Chris groaned while he said in his head. _'He blocked it, and took my phone and book.'_

"Are you still grounded?" Jami asked from her place a couple steps up.

"No," Chris said with a relieved sigh. They all knew that Chris hated sitting still. Being grounded and made to stay inside was one of his least favorite punishments.... Right behind time-out and a spanking. Truth be told he'd never done much to earn anything worst.

"Cool wanna go to the skate park?" Sean asked.

There was a flurry of replies.

"Yeah."

"Sounds great."

"Gotta ask Wyatt," Chris and Kyra answered simultaneously. Kyra was spending the weekend with Chris and Wyatt. They had done it since they were little, and when Wyatt and Kyra's parents had tried to tell them that "Little boys and Little girls don't spend the night with each other." There had been hell to play. Chris had nearly caused a Typhoon.

"Damn he don't let you do shit does he," kyle said jokingly. Chris was about to reply when the bell rang; letting them know they had two minutes too get to class. Which for Chris and Kyra was a five minute walk.

"Damn it!"Chris muttered as he stood up.

"See you at lunch!" Chris and Kyra shouted over their shoulders as they ran into the building and towards their first class.

* * *

Authors Note! What do you think! If you like it I'll continue, and if not then It will just be a one shot!!! And I am working as hard as I can to update my stories, and to recover the ones that got deleted.


	2. Memories

_I know it took a while but I wanted to make it good. So Review. The more I get the more I update. (I tend to get more when I ask:)_

Piper's POV

How could she do this. How could she treat them like this. Her babies! Her little boys! How could she treat them so coldly! Let them think she didn't care! Wyatt... Her oldest son. He was just sixteen and he already had so many responsibilities. He had a part time job, on the football team, he had to make sure the bills got paid, make sure things at school went well, and most importantly; Wyatt was Chris' primary caregiver.

Chris! God he was so young. He didn't even remember her from before the spell; which was what caused her so much pain. He didn't understand why his mother was so cold towards he and his brother. The fact that her little boy thought that she hated him was to much. She knew nothing about either of them. Nothing that Paige and Phoebe didn't know. Which to her didn't seem like a hell of a lot

She hated Leo! Hated what he did to her! How could he cast this spell and then leave. What was worse was that she called for him. Every day, and every night. Every time she was alone. She called for him. Begged him to remove the spell. And everyday he ignored her cries. She still remembered the last time she saw him. The day he ruined her life.

_Flashback_

_"Piper can we talk?" Leo questioned looking somber. Piper could sense something was wrong as she followed Leo out of her youngest son's room, and up the stairs towards the attic. When they arrived Piper; out of nothing more than habit; walked over and stood behind the book. When Leo didn't instantly begin Piper got worried._

_"Leo whats wrong?" She asked gently moving over to him. She went to give him a soft kiss, but he turned his head to the side; avoiding it. "Leo whats wrong!" Piper asked again; much more forcefully._

_"We need to talk about today," Leo said keeping his eyes trained to the floor._

_"What about it! The Elders agreed to leave you alone!" Piper asked shocked. She was worried and confused now. Something was horribly wrong._

_"I was given a choice today Piper," Leo began slowly. "Either I lost my powers and remained here with you and the boys, or I joined the Elders." A long silence followed this as Piper shook her head in disbelief at what she knew he was about to tell her. "I can't sit here and be useless Piper; I wont!"_

_"Your leaving!" Piper exclaimed; tears running down her face._

_"I have to!" Leo said exasperated._

_"You don't **have **to do anything!" Piper said angrily._

_"I won't sit in the manor while innocent people die! Your asking me to abandon everything! Everyone!" Leo shouted exasperately._

_"Your deciding to abandon me!" Piper shouted angrily. "Your deciding to abandon your family! Our boys! Your just going to leave them!"_

_"To make the world safer for them! For you!" Leo shouted._

_"The world is better!" Piper screamed! "And our son made it that way!" Leo flinched violently. "He risked everything to save us! To save his family! You promised him you'd be there for him! And now your leaving!" Vaguely in the back of her mind Piper registered Chris beginning to cry._

_"Its not the same!" Leo shouted angrily! "I knew you wouldn't understand!"_

_"Your damn right I don't understand! I don't understand how you could just leave! After everything we've been through!" Piper shrieked angrily._

_"Look I know your mad now, but you won't be for long." Leo said with a new determination in his voice. "It won't matter in a few minutes!"_

_"What do you mean it won't matter! It will never not matter!" Piper sneered angrily!_

_"I'll make sure you don't feel that way before I leave!" Leo said again determidly._

_"What are yopu talking about Leo?" Piper questioned nervously._

_"I've altered the emotion block I used last time I left; it will only be in effect when your around something that reminds you strongly of me." Leo said plainly; as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

_"What! You can't do that Leo; You can't fuck around with other peoples emotions!" Piper said desperatly._

_"Its to late Piper! I've made up my mind! I won't leave you to suffer!" Leo said reaching into his pocket quickly; and then tossing a light yellow powder at her. A glazed look slipped over Piper's eyes; lasting only a moment. "Goodbye Piper." Leo said as he orbed out._

_Piper stood alone in the attic for a minute; listening to the faint sounds of the cryinng baby in the background. She headed back down the stairs towards her bedroom. As she was about to enter her room she was stopped by a small voice._

_"Mama; Chris is cryin," A sleepy Wyatt mumbled from his bedroom door. Piper's eyes glazed over briefly, before she turned to face her four year old._

_"If your so damn worried about him then go check on him!" Piper snapped harshly. "I'm going to bed! I don't wanna here another word out of you two the rest of the night. Understood!" Wyatt's eyes held tears in them. He had never been spoken to so harshly by his mother. He didn't know that this would be the only way he would be directly spoken to for a long time._

_"Kay Mama," Wyatt mumbled quietly before walking down the hall and disappearing into Chris' room. It was after Piper had closed the door, and already begun to dress for bed that she realized what she had done. She lay there horrified over how she had treated Wyatt, How she had ignored Chris, and how Leo had done all these things to her family with out her conset. Even as she stood there; tears rolling down her face; she couldn't bring herself to go and check on Chris; to apologize to Wyatt. She couldn't bring herself to care enough._

_End Flashback_

"Bastard!" Piper muttered wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't focus on that; she had to make sure all the bills had been payed, and that Wyatt still had enough money in the account to grocery shop. She had to make sure the club was in order, and she had to check and see if her sisters had found anything helpful in reversing the spell. She wouldn't give up hope.

Wyatt's POV

No matter what Wyatt did he couldn't seem to concentrate on what his GTA teacher was saying. For godsakes when wsas he ever going to use Geometry Trigonometry or Algebra three in real life. Not that it mattered what he thought about the class. He needed it to graduate, and he couldn't tell Chris that school was important if he was constantly slacking off in math class.

He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to his baby brother. Remembering with a twinge of pain the night he became such a great influence on Chris.

_Flashback_

_Wyatt stared at his mother for a moment. His mind couldn't come up with a reason she would be so mean to him. His eyes filled with tears as he went over what he could have done to make her angry. He hadn't been bad. He didn't even argue over going to bed tonight. His eyes filled with tears as the harsh words rang through his mind again and again._

_**If your so damn worried about him then go check on him! **He had never been talked to like that by his mother. She sounded like the demon who had come into his room one night and tried to touch him. His mama had told him that man was bad, and that he would never be able to hurt him. Wyatt hadn''t even cried during the attack. He wasn't afraid of demons. His best friend was part demon._

_"Okay Mama," Wyatt said softly as he walked over to his baby brothers room. He heard the door to his Mama's room close sharply as he entered Chris'. The teary eyed toddler gazed at him through the bars in the crib._

_"Wyatt!" Cried the little boy. The voice came out muffled behind the blue pacifier currently held in his mouth. "Mama!" Chris demanded raising his hand out towards the door._

_"Chris' whats wrong," Wyatt asked sticking his had in throught the bars of the crib and holding Chris' outstretched hand._

_"Mama!" The little boy cried out; angrily pulling his hand from Wyatt's. Wyatt was at a loss of what to do. He had never had to take care of Chris. He didn't know what was wrong._

_"Wanna come sleep with me?" Wyatt asked the little boy. Chris always wanted to sleep with Wyatt, or their parents._

_"Mine!" Chris cried out; reaching desperately for Wyatt. Wyatt raised his hand and orbed Chris out of the bed and next to him on the floor. The toddler instantly wrapped his arms around hid big brothers waist. "M'yatt," Chris said burying his face into Wyatt's pajama shirt._

_"Come on Chris; bedtime!" Wyatt said grabbing the little boys hand and leading him towards his own room. He lifted Chris into the bed and then climbed in himself. Making sure Chris was on the side against the wall._

_"W're Mama?" Chris cried; tears still pouring down his face._

_"Mamas sleepin'," Wyatt said wrapping a arm around Chris' waist. "Don't cry baby. I got you." Wyatt mumured the words he had heard from his Mama several times. It didn't take long for Chris to fall asleep that night, and it didn't take long for Wyatt to learn how to care for himself and Chris._

_End Flashback_

"Mr. Halliwell what did you get for question eight?" Mr. Kisker asked him with a tone of voice that Wyatt recognized as his 'You haven't been paying attention' voice.

"Sixty-four," Wyatt answered confidently.

"Thats correct Mr. Halliwell, nice job." Mr. Kisker said obviously not expecting the correct answer. The lesson continued and Wyatt was once again lost in his memories. Reliving the same night again and again.


	3. Practice

Chapter 3

Chris stared absentmindedly at his french book. It was the last hour of the day, it had began to rain, and he couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He hated the days when his french class was mostly book work. At least when he could talk he could distract himself. Now on the other hand he was bored out of his mind. He glanced over to Kyra to see her staring at her book as well. They had been separated in that class for constantly talking. Something he still regretted informing Wyatt about. That was one of the reasons he was so bored. Wyatt placed a block on his notebook during his last hour.

"Brittany, demandes Chris."**Brittany, ask Chris** Madam Russel said looking at Chris. They were starting the review portion of the class, which was his favorite part. "Avec qui est-ce que tu habite?" **With whom do you live?**

"Avec qui est-ce que tu habite." Brittany asked a little shakily.

"J'habite avec mon grand frere Wyatt, et ma Mere Piper." **I live with my big brother Wyatt, and my mother Piper. **Chris stated perfectly. He currently had a one hundred and five percent in this class.

"Tres bien," **Very good, **Madam Russel said very pleased. "Chris, demandes Kyra. Comment est-ce que ton pere." **Chris ask Kyra. How is your father.**

"Comment est-ce que ton pere?" Chris asked fluently.

"Mon pere c'est tres grand, et tres intelligant." **My father is very tall, and very intelligent. **Kyra spoke gently and fluently. She had the second highest grade in the class.

"Tres bien," **Very good** Madam Russel said. She moved to point at another student when the bell rang. "Au revoir. Numero huit, et neuf pour devoirs." **Goodbye. Number eight and nine for homework. **Chris packed his backpack up, and headed to the door. He waited right outside the door for Kyra before heading on.

"So where to first?" Kyra asked hyperly. They both hated sitting in class all day. It was a testament to how much control they each had that they weren't sent to the office everyday.

"Wyatt orbed me five dollars into my pocket during history. Wanna get a soda?" Chris asked knowing Wyatt would complain about it later. He dreaded taking home to sugar high teenagers to watch for the night.

"Sounds good to me!" Kyra said as they headed down a stair case into the main building of the school. They had ten minutes before they had to meet Wyatt down at the football field. They reached the vending machines, and bought two cokes, and two Hershey bars. They stood at the entrance to the school eating their food and joking around. When it was time they headed down to the football field to meet up with Wyatt.

Wyatt was already on the field giving orders to the rest of the team. He waved to them to show he knew they were their, and then turned back to the huddled group. They could see Bianca over with the other cheerleaders getting ready to start their new routines.

Chris and Kyra sat on the bleachers up at the top. They used to run up and down them before, much to Wyatt's annoyance. That came to a stop one day when Chris fell and got a two inch gash across his forehead. Wyatt had told Chris that if he did it again he would stick Chris home with a babysitter. If he couldn't trust him, then Wyatt wouldn't leave him alone.

Chris and Kyra sat and talked for about forty minutes before the sky started to cloud over again. They sat and watched as the sky steadily darkened. Wyatt stopped the team in their current play and jogged over to the edge of the bleachers.

"CHRIS! KYRA!" Wyatt called catching their attention he waved them down they stood, and after a warning gaze from Wyatt walked down the bleachers. "Its about to rain."

"Way to state the obvious," Chris said smiling at Wyatt.

"Very funny," Wyatt said smirking at Chris. "Come sit down here under the pit hole," Wyatt said indicating the whole where the percussion pit crew stored their large instruments during the game, and the cheerleaders sat when it rained and they weren't performing. When it rained or was cold Wyatt made them sit their so the band teacher, and Bianca could keep a eye on them.

"Why its not even raining yet!" Chris argued. Wyatt didn't know why Chris had to argue with him on this. If it began to storm then Chris would get scared and want nothing more than for Wyatt to take him home, but when Wyatt tried to do something for him now his younger brother fought it all the way. Chris mainly argued when he was at school or if his friends were around, which Wyatt assumed was because his older brother told him what to do all the time.

"Because I said so," Wyatt said firmly. Chris opened his mouth to argue, but Wyatt cut him off quickly. "Because I'm older, and I'm in charge now come on before you regret it!" Wyatt said firmly. Chris huffed and then reluctantly lead the way down to the pit hole. Wyatt followed him down into the pit hole and grabbed him, turning Chris to face him. "Unless you want me to call and have some one take you home so you can take a nap." Wyatt threatened through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Chris said dropping his gaze. Wyatt only snapped at him like that when he was acting like a brat, not that Chris knew that until after he had already gotten himself into trouble.

"Behave," Wyatt said firmly. "We've only got another hour before we can go eat." Wyatt said knowing Chris tended to get cranky when he was hungry, tired, or bored. Which chances are he was all three right now.

"Ok," Chris answered.

"I'll be back in a little while," Wyatt called as he headed back out to the field. Five minutes later, as Chris and Kyra sat playing a video game; it began to pour down raining. Chris and Kyra zipped their jackets up tighter against the wind. The weather wasn't that bad. A steady down pour and a slightly strong wind.

"Come on guys," Wyatt called stepping into the pit. Chris and Kyra placed their things in their backpacks before they stood and followed Wyatt to the locker room. They waited in the entrance way where the locker room separated to two different areas. One of which would soon be filled with their opposing team. It only took Wyatt, and Kevin fifteen minutes to change and give the team the usual after practice/pre game speech. They came out zipping up their jackets.

"Where are we gonna go eat?" Chris questioned.

"At Denny's," Wyatt said. "Come on, Bianca is waiting at the car."

"Is Shadow coming?" Kyra asked.

"No but he'll be at the game." Kevin said with a slightly taunting voice. "With Jessica Andre." Chris wrinkled his nose slightly at that. He hadn't liked Jessica Andre since seventh grade when she; a eighth grader at the time; told everyone in their school she was dating Wyatt.

"Put your hood on," Wyatt said trying to distract Chris from Kevin's goading. He sent a mild glare toward Kevin who rose his arms in surrender. Chris and Kyra threw their hoods up as they headed out into the rain. They reached the car quickly, Kevin having separated from them when they passed his Jeep Wrangler. Bianca already sat in the front passenger seat, and stood to let Chris and Kyra climb into the back.

The food would be good, and the game as exciting as always. But tonight would be different, and no one knew it yet. Just like no one noticed the figure dressed in gold standing in the corner of the field. No one noticed the special attention he paid to the star quarter back and his little brother.

No one noticed the look of disgust he gave as the pair met up with first a manticore, and then a phoenix And no one noticed when said figure seemingly disappeared in a swirl of white lights.


	4. Return

Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait but this is a great chapter, and I am so excited to see how you like it! This chapter is dedicated to My Alternate Reality who kicked my butt into gear on this story with her amazing fic If At First You Don't Succeed! I completely recommend it! Alright I talk about football in this fic, which I don't know anything about, so if I sound completely wrong in any references I'm sorry. I'm a band geek, not a jock lol. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"GO WYATT! GO!" Chris and Kyra shouted as they jumped up and down in the stands. The score was tied and Wyatt had the ball, and was running towards the infield. The opposing teams line back, they were playing the Grizzly's; came in from the left side and tackled Wyatt to the ground.

"Ow," Kyra said wincing as Wyatt pulled himself off the ground rotating his shoulders.

"That's gotta hurt," Chris smiled watching as the team lined back up in order to run the next play. It was the fourth quarter in the game, and their team was twenty-five yards away from the touch down zone.

"Just a little," Kyra smiled leaning against Chris. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked looking down at his slightly pale friend worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Kyra said, her face taking on a clearly unhealthy shade of green. Her had flew to her mouth, as she took off towards the end of the bleachers, and raced towards the bathrooms, Chris on her heels until she reached the doors, where he waited nervously as the sound of retching floated through the barriers the old doors created.

Chris released a short lived sigh of release when Kyra stumbled out of the bathroom over ten minutes later, her face still a sickly green color. She walked directly into Chris' opened arms, and he lead her slowly over to a nearby bench, and guiding her to lean against him. He felt her begin to shiver uncontrollably, and quickly removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Chris took notice a little over five minutes later when large crowds of people began migrating out of the stands, and walking past them towards the parking lot.

"Chris," Chris turned his head to see Wyatt jogging towards them with Kevin, and Bianca on his heels twenty minutes later. Wyatt skidded to a stop, kneeling in front of the two younger teens and laying a hand on Kyra's forehead. "What happened?"

"We were watching the game, and she got sick." Chris said quietly. Wyatt stopped his examination of Kyra and turned his gaze on Chris. Sighing as he noticed his bare arms shivering. Wyatt quickly stripped his own jacket off, and handed it to Chris.

"Now," Wyatt said firmly standing and helping Kyra to stand with him. Chris jumped up quickly, pulling Wyatt's jacket around his shoulders after another firm look from his older brother, and watched as Wyatt lifted Kyra bridal style into his arms. "Come on lets go." Wyatt said walking carefully towards the car, trying not to jar Kyra, who was still a sickly green. The parking lot was nearly deserted considering the game had been out for nearly half an hour, and Wyatt set Kyra on her feet, and then guided her into the car. Chris climbed in after her, and she leaned against him in the back seat, as Wyatt, Bianca, and Kevin exchanged quick goodbyes, before Wyatt climbed in the front seat, and began pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Piper pulled into the garage of the manor, glad she hadn't needed to stay at the club any later than ten tonight. She had worked at the club earlier in the day, and was exhausted after unexpectedly staying late. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place as she closed the garage door, and headed into the house. Placing her purse on the kitchen counter she felt the unfamiliar tingling of eyes on the back of her neck, and spun around quickly, hands poised to attack.

"Leo," She gasped shocked at the lone figure who stood leaning against the kitchen counter, draped in shimmering golden robes. Shock quickly gave way to anger as she stared at the man who had abandoned her and her family, who had cursed her to forever be hateful towards the two most important things in her life.

"Hello Piper," Leo said calmly, his face a picture of indifference as he stood staring face to face with the wife he had abandoned so many years ago. Piper stood shocked that the sound of his voice brought so much anger to her. Normally she felt indifferent about anything that had to do with her ex-husband, but Leo standing before her sent her into a blinding rage. Leo took notice of the blind rage flashing across Piper's face. Mixed looks of confusion seeping through. "I've muted the block for now. It will stay down while we talk."

"How dare you!" Piper spat viciously. "Do you have any idea the complete hell you've put me through! What you've put our boys through!" Piper's voice rose until she was literally screaming at Leo, who for his part remained stoic, and unemotional. "How can you just stand back like that! You stood there and watched as our boys grew up without parents!"

"How can you stand by and let our boys associate with demons!" Leo snapped back, his voice showing emotion for the first time, though his face remained stoic.  
"Excuse me!" Piper exclaimed, her rage skyrocketing. "Those are their friends!" Piper shouted, knowing exactly who, and what Leo was referring to.

"A phoenix, and a manticore!" Leo shouted angrily. "And the same ones we met when they were little! The ones I knew we should have vanquished!"

"They were children Leo!" Piper said disgusted. "Did you ever think Chris didn't want them vanquished because he knew they grew up, and were good!" Tears immediately sprung to Piper's eyes at the thought of her son from the old future, and her baby from her own time. For the first time in twelve years she felt her undying love for her two boys, and the absolute rage she held for her ex-husband.

"Their demon's Piper," Leo shouted. "It doesn't matter! One day they will go back to their natural tendencies! If they haven't already!" Leo's voice was once again rising. "You know what happened before!"

"How dare you!" Piper gasped shocked. "Our son is good! Pure good. He looks after Chris, does well in school, he protects this family better than we ever did!"

"But you let him run around with those monsters!" Leo screamed. Piper opened her mouth ready to argue back when she heard the front door open, and close. Leo on the other hand remained oblivious as he continued his tirade. "You need to vanquish them Piper!" He screamed angrily. Piper's eyes widened at the sound of rushed footsteps.

* * *

"Do you feel ok buddy?" Wyatt questioned as they climbed back into the mustang, after dropping Kyra off at her house and explaining to her parents what had happened at the game.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris mumbled, and thanks to their bond Wyatt had no reason to doubt that his brother did, at least for the moment, feel alright. Wyatt knew Chris was worried, and upset by the fact that Kyra had gotten sick so suddenly.

"Don't worry bud," Wyatt said reaching over, and placing a comforting hand on Chris' knee. "Its just a bug, she'll be fine in a couple days." Chris nodded, but Wyatt could still see the worried lines creasing his younger brother's face. "How bout we have a camp out tonight?" Wyatt asked hoping to take Chris' mind off Kyra's illness with one of their favorite past times.

"Can we?" Chris asked excited. It was nearly eleven, and normally Wyatt insisted they go to sleep after the football games, especially the ones that lasted this late.

"Sure," Wyatt smiled at Chris' instantly brightened mood. The worry was still evident, but he was distracted for the most part right now. "The whole works."

"Can we watch Halloween?" Chris asked. The newest remake had just come out on pay per view, and Wyatt refused to allow him to watch the R rated slasher film, or any of the older versions.

"You wish!" Wyatt exclaimed ruffling Chris' hair playfully. "I like sleeping through the night, thanks!" Wyatt joked. "And you don't need nightmares for the next two weeks."

"Come on Wy," Chris persisted knowing it was pointless. "I don't get scared that easy!" Chris stated defensively.

"Hills Have Eyes!" Wyatt shot back, turning the car onto their street.

"That wasn't that bad!" Chris pouted slightly.

"You wouldn't sleep alone for almost a month!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago!" Chris defended himself.

"It was six months ago," Wyatt said smiling despite himself. "No, pick something else." Wyatt laughed seeing Chris open his mouth to argue again.

"What about that new Jim Carrey movie?" Chris offered knowing he had lost the battle, and to stop while he was ahead.

"Sure," Wyatt smiled pulling the car into the driveway, and turning the engine off. "You start the popcorn, and I'll set up!" They got out of the car, and headed towards the manor. "And use the microwave this time!" Wyatt said firmly.

"Come on Wy, I think I got the hang of it." Chris defended himself. Wyatt gave him a look, and he held his hands up in surrender as Wyatt unlocked the door. "Chill Wy! I'll use the microwave."

"Good," Wyatt said, closing the door behind him, and locking it. "Go get-"

"YOU NEED TO VANQUISH THEM PIPER!" The thunderous voice came from the kitchen, and Wyatt pulled Chris to stand behind me as he began rushing towards the kitchen.

"Stay put!" Wyatt said firmly, before taking off towards the kitchen. He skidded to a stop in the doorway face to face with the last person he ever wanted to see. "Leo!" Wyatt's voice was a shocked growl, and if it effected him by once again being called Leo by one of his sons, he hid it well.

"Hello Wyatt," Leo said his voice calm once again. Piper was stunned speechless. For the first time in twelve years she was face to face with one of her sons and felt none of the indifference that was normally forced upon her.

"Get out!" Wyatt growled viciously. "NOW!" His voice was thunderous as he glared at the dead beat father who had abandoned his entire family.

"You both need to calm down," Leo said calmly. He turned to Piper. "You know what needs to be done. Its for the best."

"Wyatt?" Wyatt stiffened when he heard his little brother's voice behind him, mentally noting that they were going to have a talk about doing as he were told. Chris stood directly behind Wyatt, and the eldest of the two was positive that Leo had a horrible view of the younger.

"Chris, go upstairs." Wyatt said firmly.

"Why," Chris questioned, and Wyatt cursed this latest streak of defiance. "Whats going on?" It was now that Chris caught his first glance of Leo, who lost his calm demeanor for a split second at the sight of the son who had died in his arms so many years before. "Wyatt?" Chris' voice was confused, and Wyatt had to resist the urge to go immediately to his younger brother.

"Chris go upstairs," Wyatt said again keeping himself firmly between Leo's line of vision, and Chris. "And you, get the hell out of my house!" Wyatt's voice went from gentle, to menacing as he spoke to Leo. Piper had tears in her eyes as she watched the interaction between Wyatt and Leo.

"I've said what I came to say," Leo said tearing his eyes away from his sons. "I have to leave now."

"So that's it," Piper growled angrily. "You show up after twelve years, and your just going to leave again!"

"Don't worry Piper," Leo said calmly again. "You won't be angry soon. Once I leave the block goes back in place."

"What!" Piper and Wyatt exclaimed at once. Wyatt glanced shocked to his mother. HE hadn't noticed his mother acting any differently, but now he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Leo!" Piper's voice was angry once again. "You can't do this again!" Piper shouted, causing Chris to flinch from the harsh tone, and Wyatt to stand stiffer.

"It has to be done Piper!" Leo said firmly. "I won't leave you to deal with these emotions." Leo's voice was calm and emotionless.

"You can't do this!" Wyatt shouted angrily!

"I'll do what has to be done!" Leo said firmly.

"You can't do this!" Piper screamed angrily. "I won't let you do this to us again!"

"Its for the best!" Leo shouted angrily. "Once I leave the block will spring back into place! You'll be free from all this anger once again!" Leo cast one last glance to his sons before orbing out. Wyatt and Chris were in a stunned silence as they stared at the spot Leo had just disappeared from.

"Mom?" Wyatt questioned softly. Piper's turned her head to Wyatt, her eyes glazing over, the way they always did at the sight of her children. Wyatt's heart broke at the sight of his mother, knowing she was once again under the spell. Piper's eyes met his briefly, and she opened her mouth, as if to speak.

In a split second she had fell to the floor, clutching tightly to her head as a strangled scream escaped her throat.

"MOM!" Chris' terrified shout sent Wyatt into action as he ran forward, dropping to his knees and grabbing his mother by the shoulders. Chris stayed glued to his spot by the door.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted unable to keep the desperate tone out of his voice. Wyatt's hands immediately took on the golden glow of healing, but Piper continued to clutch tightly to the side of her head. "Mom! Mom what's wrong?" Wyatt begged desperately. Piper stopped suddenly, going nearly limp in Wyatt's arms. "Mom-"

Piper's hand flew up smacking him harshly across the face. Wyatt flew back shocked! Piper had never struck neither of her sons, under the spell or not. Chris' terrified scream of his name helped rid him of the dazed feeling.

"GET OUT!" Piper screeched angrily standing up at the same time Wyatt scrambled to his feet. "Get the hell out of my house! NOW!" Wyatt stood shocked! He could hear Chris' muted cries, and still he stood shocked. Until he saw Piper reach for a glass candle container, and aim said container straight for his baby brother.

"CHRIS!" Wyatt shouted leaping towards his baby brother and knocking him to the ground, seconds before the glass shattered inches from where Chris' head had been seconds earlier. Wyatt didn't glance back, didn't hear the rest of the profanities his mother was screaming at him. He didn't even think about where he was going to go when he orbed them out of the manor. All he knew was anywhere was safer for them right now.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the really long wait but its summer now and hopefully I can get my butt into gear! Please review! Constructive reviews make me update faster!_


	5. I'll Fix It

_Hey guys! I know its been a while, but I had my little sister with me from the time I posted Izzy, until the day before I posted on Charmed Again! Shes three and I couldn't make myself take time away from her to write. I live ten hours away from her, and we are really close. This chapter is really long! Hope you enjoy._

_After you read head to my profile and PLEASE let me know what you think of my knew relationship idea. I'm not saying that fic is next in the line up, I have like twenty started ones, and even more plot ideas written down. _

_Enough rambling lol! R&R!_

Chapter 5

They dropped hard when they rematerialized. Rolling down a old, and abandoned ally from the force with which they hit the ground. Wyatt and Chris landed a good ten feet away from each other, each covered in mud, dirt, grime, and tears ripping through their clothing. It had started raining at some point during their confrontation in the house, and a steady down poor of rain fell, soaking them quickly. Wyatt was on his feet in an instant running to Chris and bodily lifting him from the ground and pulling his baby brothers shaking figure as close to his body as was humanly possible. Wyatt's arms were wrapped tightly around his baby brother as Chris' body shook with sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey," Wyatt said pulling away slowly and wiping Chris' face with his thumbs. "Your ok baby," Wyatt said pressing a kiss to Chris' forehead. Chris clung tightly to Wyatt. Wyatt glanced around the deserted ally, quickly trying to determine where they were at the moment. It took his panicked brain a moment to recognize the ally outside P3. It took Wyatt only seconds to realize what he needed to do. Chris' cries had calmed and now only silent tears fell down his face.

"Wyatt," Chris' voice was a whisper as his grip tightened around his older brother's waist. Wyatt glanced up having heard the source of Chris' alarm and saw what appeared to be several drunken patrons exiting P3.

"Come on buddy," Wyatt said pulling Chris away from the noisy drunks, and towards the light of the street. Wyatt stopped for a minute, glancing around, before deciding which direction to go. He needed a safe place for he, and Chris to sleep for the night. It didn't take him long to determine which direction would take him to the closest hotel. Wyatt, while still keeping an arm wrapped tightly around his baby brother; began to walk in the direction of a hotel.

"Wy," Chris' voice wavered with fear and concern. Wyatt glanced down at his little brother, whose tears were now falling even harder as he gazed up at his big brother.

"Whats wrong Chris?" Wyatt questioned instantly worried. He immediately pulled his baby brother into his arms and held him closely.

"Your hurt," Chris cried brokenly into his older brothers chest.

"What!" Wyatt said confused. "Chris I'm ok." Wyatt instantly tried to comfort his younger brother.

"Your face is hurt," Chris cried again. His tears had slowed but they still leaked out on occasion. Wyatt raised his hand to his face, and gently prodded the part of his face that his mother had struck. He repressed the wince that threatened to fall when he poked at the quickly bruising flesh.

"Its ok buddy," Wyatt was quick to reassure his younger brother. "Its just a bruise. I'm ok." Wyatt wiped the tears from Chris' face once again. Chris nodded his head, and Wyatt began leading the way down the road once again.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked pressing himself even closer to Wyatt's side as they passed through a large crowd of people.

"We're gonna find a hotel for the night," Wyatt said keeping the stress out of his voice.

"We can't go home, can we." Chris stated. Wyatt pulled Chris to the side of the side walk.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok." Wyatt said smiling softly to help ease his younger brothers worries. "We're going to get a hotel, get some sleep, and worry about all of this in the morning." Chris nodded and the two headed back towards the hotel. They walked undisturbed for a full five minutes before Wyatt picked up on a conversation taking place behind him.

"You take the blond one," A female voice whispered quietly. "He's gotta have something if their wantin' a hotel. I'll get the little one." Wyatt felt Chris stiffen slightly, and knew he was nervous.

_"Don't worry" _ Wyatt said through their mental link. _"Just a couple pick pockets."_ Chris smiled despite himself at Wyatt's _Their Idiots _tone.

"Sounds good to me," A male voice whispered back sounding slightly nervous. Wyatt knew instantly what the two were trying to pull. Especially when they sped up, parted, and both he and Chris were bumped into roughly, and seemingly by accident. Wyatt wasn't stupid though and neither was Chris. Wyatt grabbed the man by the arm, twisted it painfully, and then slammed him against the wall, at the exact same time Chris threw his arm up knocking the woman's hand away from his pocket, thankful the only thing in his pocket was his school ID. Chris backed away from the woman who stared shocked at Wyatt.

"You know its probably not smart to pick pocket the one person on this street who carries a knife, has an uncle whose a cop, and another whose a parole officer." Wyatt growled angrily. "Drop my wallet!" The wallet fell to the floor. "Now get out of here!" Wyatt said shoving the man behind him. Both the man, and woman took off at a sprint the opposite direction, as Wyatt bent down and quickly stashed his wallet into his pocket, the one between he and Chris this time. "Lets go buddy," Wyatt said wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulders, and keeping his baby brother close to him as they quickly maneuvered themselves the seven blocks to the hotel.

They entered the lobby of the hotel, and Wyatt lead Chris to a small area where several couches, chairs and a TV. "Wait here while I go get the room, ok buddy." Chris nodded his head and Wyatt placed a quick kiss to his forehead, before walking up to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked. Wyatt could here the nervousness in her voice, and couldn't help but imagine how bad he looked at this moment. He could feel the grime on his face, and body from their landing. Could feel the air on his skin on the places where his shirt, and jeans had ripped. He also knew the bruise that he was sure covered the entire lower right side of his face was getting darker, and more pronounced by the second.

"Hi," Wyatt smiled trying to put the young woman's worries at ease. "I need a room for the night." Wyatt said pulling out his debit card, and drivers license. The woman slid her hand over the two items, and pulled them closer.

"I'm sorry sir," She said sounding truly apologetic. "You have to be 18 in order to rent a room here." Wyatt rubbed his forehead in disbelief. HE had forgotten that one little detail.

"Look," Wyatt said leaning forward. "I know that's the rule, but we have no where else to go." The woman looked at him, and Wyatt could tell she wanted to help him. "I'm good for the bill, that's my debit card, there's money on the account and everything. Its just me and my little brother. We wont be any trouble, and its only for a couple nights." Wyatt's pleading tone seemed to work on the woman.

"Ok," She said sighing, and then smiling at him. "You seem like a good kid, and my family owns the place so I'll cut you a break. As long as the payments go through, you can stay."

"Thank you so much!" Wyatt sighed in obvious relief.

"Do you want a single, or a double bed," She asked smiling softly.

"Single please," Wyatt said smiling despite the throb that was becoming more and more apparent as time passed on. The woman ran his debit card through the machine.

"Alright your in room 265, on the second floor." She handed Wyatt the key. "Hold on a second." She said as she disappeared into a door. She reappeared a few minutes later with her arms laden with towels, and a couple extra coffee packs. "Thought you might need these." She smiled softly. "There's a first aid kit in your room if you need it."

"Thanks," Wyatt said truly grateful.

"Um, are you expecting anyone." The woman asked. "To bring clothes by?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said the thought just occurring to him. "If its no trouble. I just have to call a couple friends."

"No problem," She said. "Go ahead and let them come. Anything to help."

"Thank you so much," Wyatt said softly. "You have no idea how much help you've been."

"Like I said," The woman smiled. "No problem. You two have a good night."

"You too ma'am," Wyatt said turning and making his way over to Chris. "Come on buddy," He balanced the extra items under his arms and pulled Chris close to him as the two headed into the elevator. Wyatt pushed the button that would take them to the second floor. "Are you ok buddy," Wyatt questioned noticing how quiet Chris was. Chris nodded, and leaned further into Wyatt's side.

The elevator dinged and opened, and Wyatt lead the way into the hallway and to the room. Unlocking the door they entered the room. Wyatt placed the extra towels on the bed, and flipped on the lights. Chris stood to the side of the room, and glanced around. His eyes still held some of the moisture from earlier, and tear tracks could clearly be seen down his dirt covered body. Wyatt walked back over to Chris pulling him into another embrace.

"Hey look at me," Wyatt said gently tilting Chris' chin so their eyes met. "Everything's gonna be ok buddy." Chris nodded his head, but Wyatt could tell there was still something bothering his little brother. "Whats wrong buddy? You can tell me."

"I know..." Chris' voice trailed off. "W-why did she hit you?" Chris' voice sounded scared. "She never got mad like that." Wyatt couldn't help the way his throat constricted. Chris didn't understand this spell. He didn't know how their mother used to be, and he didn't understand how she could treat them like this.

"I know baby," Wyatt said quietly. He brushed the hair from Chris' face. "Its the spell." Wyatt wasn't sure exactly how to explain this. "When Leo took the spell down it let all the pain mom should have felt for the past twelve years loose at once. And then when he threw the spell back up it kind of went into overdrive trying to contain it all, because Leo was there. The spell just lashed out, and it mad mom act like that."

"Oh," Chris' voice still wavered, and Wyatt knew he could never explain this enough to make his baby brother feel any differently or understand the spell any better.

"Hey," Wyatt said drawing Chris' eyes back to his. "I'm gonna fix this ok!" Wyatt's voice was firm, and Chris knew his older brother would do exactly that. Everything always turned out ok when Wyatt said it would. "I want you to go take a shower ok." Chris nodded his head, and Wyatt herded him into the bathroom flipping on the light. "I'll be right out here, ok?" Chris knew what the _ok _really meant. _Are you ok? For now at least?_

"Yeah," Chris said smiling softly at his older brother. "I'm good."

"Alright," Wyatt said smiling back at Chris. "I'll be right out here." Wyatt said closing the door behind him. Wyatt walked over to the small table in the room, and sat down heavily. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Bianca's number blindly, finally letting the full extent of what had happened wash over him. He numbly listened to the ringing on the other line.

"Whats wrong?" Bianca's voice was instantly alert. Normally a phone call at this hour meant a demon attack. "Was there an attack?"

"No babe," Wyatt couldn't help but smile at her voice. "We're fine."

"You are not fine," Bianca said seeming to read his voice like an open book. "Whats wrong?"

"... Leo came to the house while we were at the game," Wyatt's voice was once again tight as his throat constricted with emotion.

"HE WHAT!" Bianca's voice was once again alarmed. "What happened?" Bianca demanded to know, and Wyatt could here her moving around, presumably getting dressed. Wyatt explained the events that had transpired after they had separated after the game. "Oh god! Where are you now?"

"At the days in about ten blocks from P3," Wyatt said softly.

"I'll be there in about two minutes," Bianca said and Wyatt could here her closing doors as she moved through her house. "What room?"

"265," Wyatt said. "I'm gonna call Kevin, alright."

"Alright baby," Bianca said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey," Wyatt said he heard the line disconnect, and immediately called Kevin.

"Why is it Demon's wait until midnight to attack?" Kevin asked as a greeting. Wyatt grinned as he heard Kevin standing, and moving around the room. "Whats up?" Wyatt quickly explained the situation to Kevin. The conversation going much the same way it had gone with Bianca. Wyatt wasn't surprised when, instead of asking for the room number like Bianca had, Kevin simply shimmered into the hotel room besides him.

"God Damn," Kevin winced seeing the large bruise spread across Wyatt's face. "You ok?"

"Yeah dude," Wyatt said rubbing his forehead tiredly. "I'm cool."

"What about Chris," Kevin asked.

"He's shaken up, but he'll be ok." Wyatt said, and Kevin could here the determination in his voice. Chris would be ok, because Wyatt would make him ok. It was now that Wyatt heard the knock at the door, letting him know Bianca was here. He also saw the door telekinetically being opened from the inside, and knew his girlfriend was in no mood to wait for him to open it. Bianca ran strait to him, pulling him into a tight hug, and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are you ok?' She asked turning his head for a better look at the dark bruise. Wyatt nodded kissing her softly again. She turned to face Kevin. "Ok I know this is not the time, but how the hell do you always beat me places!"

"I'm just cool like that," Kevin joked trying to lighten the tension.

"Bite me," Bianca said turning away from him again. "Hows Chris?"

"He'll be ok," Wyatt said casting a gaze towards the bathroom door, where the water was still running. Chris had been in the shower for ten minutes, and Wyatt knew he could only expect another ten before his little brother came out. "Can you stay with him while we go back to the manor? I have to get some clothes for us."

"Yeah no problem," Bianca said.

"We'll be back in about five minutes. I don't want him to worry so I'll be sure to make it back before he gets out." Wyatt said glancing worriedly towards the bathroom door.

"Hey," Bianca said drawing his face back to hers. "We'll be fine. You worry about yourself. Be safe, ok."

"We'll be fine," Wyatt smiled softly. He turned to Kevin. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Lets head out," With that Wyatt orbed, and Kevin shimmered out, back to the manor.

It had stopped raining at some point while they were in the hotel. And now all seemed peaceful outside the Halliwell manor, leaving no clue to the drama that had unfolded only an hour before. When Wyatt and Kevin had left the hotel they had expected to materialize safely in Wyatt's bedroom. What they didn't expect was for Kevin to materialize completely alone in Wyatt's bedroom. He gazed around the room confused, until his gaze caught on something out the window of the room. Something laying dazed in the middle of the street.

Wyatt had felt the full impact of the magical barrier that had prevented him from entering his own home, and had literally thrown him the twenty feet so that he landed sprawled on his back in the middle of the street. He groaned in pain as he felt a knew presence beside him. Kevin's outstretched hand was offered and Wyatt used it to pull himself up.

"She blocked me," Wyatt gasped walking towards the manor. He couldn't, however, get any closer than the sidewalk before he was met with the sharp, almost electrical pain of the magical force field. "God Damn it!" Wyatt cursed angrily. "I can't get in the damn house!"

"Calm down dude," Kevin said placing a hand on each of Wyatt's shoulders. "Head back to the hotel, let Bianca know whats up, and I'll get your clothes."

"Alright," Wyatt said sighing as he forced himself to calm down enough to think clearly. "You need to get Chris' pajamas, a comb and brush, tooth brushes, and his back pack from the car. If you check both our closets there's the emergency bags you can grab those. They have enough clothes for about a week. Grab the check book out of the night stand by my bed, and the emergency cash box from under the loose floor board-"

"You mean where we used to keep the-"

"Exactly," Wyatt smirked despite himself.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel in a few minutes," Kevin said before shimmering out of the street and into the manor. Wyatt sighed in annoyance as the night got worse and worse, before orbing out of the street, and back to the hotel.

Wyatt materialized in the hotel seconds later, the dull throbbing from earlier now a sharp piercing pain in the front of his head. Bianca glanced back at him from where she stood near the window.

"Hey," She said her voice instantly worried. "That was fast?" Wyatt could here the question in her voice.

"She blocked me from the house," Wyatt said smiling sadly.

"Oh, Wyatt," Bianca pulled him into a hug, and he buried his face in her shoulder, leaning down to do so. "Where's Kevin?"

"At the manor," Wyatt said quietly. "He's grabbing our stuff, and then coming back." Wyatt nodded before pulling Bianca back to him and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You know there is a child in the hotel room," Kevin smirked from where he had shimmered in unnoticed. Wyatt smirked at Kevin before reaching and taking a couple of the bags from Kevin's hands. It was at this time Wyatt heard the water in the bathroom finally shut off. He grabbed Chris' bag, and deposited his own on the bed.

"Don't tell Chris about the block," Wyatt said before opening the door to the bathroom, and slipping inside. Chris had just stepped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waste when he caught sight of Wyatt.

"Where'd you go?" Chris questioned immediately. Wyatt could see the slight panic in his eyes.

"Calm down buddy," Wyatt said smiling. He was trying to keep Chris calm. "I just ran back to the house to grab some clothes." Wyatt said reaching into the bag, and pulling out a clean set of pajamas, and boxers for Chris.

"Oh," Chris said. He knew there was something more to the story, but at the moment he could care less. He took the clothes from Wyatt and dressed quickly. "Is that why Bianca came?" Wyatt should have known he wouldn't be able to pull anything over his little brother.

"Yeah," Wyatt smiled. "Kevin's here to. So why don't you head on out, and get into bed. I'm gonna take a quick shower, but I'll be out soon, ok?"

"Ok," Chris agreed reluctantly. Wyatt followed him out, and grabbed his bag.

"I'll be out in a minute," Wyatt said smiling at Chris. He was trying as hard as he could to reassure his little brother that everything would in fact be ok.

It took Wyatt about six minutes flat to shower, and dress. He walked out of the bathroom and wasn't at all surprised by the sight that met him. Chris sat crisscross on the bed. Kevin sat next to him, and Bianca at the table. The TV was on, playing some mindless cartoon that Wyatt didn't even take the time to identify. None of the rooms occupants were paying any attention to the TV but all three heads snapped up when he entered the room. Wyatt could tell that by removing the dirt, and grime that had caked on his face the bruising was now more prominent, and appeared more severe by the worried glances sent his way. Wyatt deposited both his, and Chris' dirty, and ripped clothes in the corner, intending to dispose of them in the morning, before heading over and sitting next to Chris on the bed.

"You know its nearly one in the morning," Wyatt said nudging Chris and giving him a look he knew Chris would interpret right. Kevin stood up, and made his way back over to the table, and sitting across from Bianca. The two sat and watched the brothers interact. It never ceased to amaze them how well Wyatt took care of Chris, and how easily he could read, and interpret how to act around his baby brother.

"I'm not tired," Chris complained softly. Wyatt couldn't help but smile, because despite all that had happened Chris was still Chris.

"I call BS," Wyatt laughed scooting back on the bed, and then reaching forward and dragging Chris back with him.

"Wyatt," Chris' voice held a instantly detectable whine, something that would, on any other day; get his admonished. Tonight though, Wyatt resolved to overlook considering the late hour, and the stress that had unfolded that day. "I'm not tired!"

"Tell you what," Wyatt said forcing the smile to stay off his face. He knew from experience that no matter how amusing he found the situation, smiling only made it that much worse. He grabbed the remote, flipping the TV off, and motioned to Bianca to turn the over head light off, leaving the small lamp on the table glowing. "If your still awake in thirty minutes, you can stay up." Wyatt said pulling the blankets down from under them and then pulling them up over them.

"Fine," Chris pouted as Wyatt laid down next to him. Wyatt pulled the blankets up to their shoulders and wrapped an arm around Chris, reaching around and rubbing his back. It didn't take long for Chris' eyes to drift shut, his hand to reach out a wrap itself in the fabric of Wyatt's T-shirt, and with Wyatt whispering words of comfort every time his little brother seemed slightly distressed even though he tried to fight it the younger brother was asleep within twenty minutes. Wyatt waited an extra ten minutes after Chris' breathing evened out before he stopped stroking his hair, and sat up. He climbed out of bed carefully, gently placing a kiss on Chris' forehead.

He knew what he had to do, and as hard as it would be to carry out, Wyatt knew there was no way around it. Wyatt smiled sadly down at his baby brother. He wished with all his might that he could protect Chris from the pain he knew his baby brother was feeling, and if his plan worked he would be able to. Sighing he turned and made his way back over to the table. He sat down sighing, as he dropped his head into his hands.

"I know what I have to do."

_I really hope you guys like it! Personally I think that chapter was LONG! But I also know its always shorter for the excited reader than it is for the exhausted writer who stayed up all night at work writing, slept for thirty minutes, and was then informed she was needed to stay an extra six hours! Not to mention go home and sleep for three hours then come back for twelve!_

_Sorry I rambled! The point of this author note however is to ask, as always for you to leave a review! I'm desperate to know what you think! Also I have a knew poll out over a fic I have the plot classified as a maybe plot on my computer. If you'd like to vote on it, its an NCIS story, and for those of you thinking OMG another distraction! Don't worry! I promise not to post anything knew until I get at least one of the ones I have already posted finished!_


	6. The Plan

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for at least a TINY bit of it! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story! Izzy is up for an update next! If you left an Anonymous review look below this._

_Moonlight Hunter – I'm so glad you like the story, and I can't wait to hear from you again!_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Wyatt this plan... It's..."

"Stupid!" Bianca interrupted Kevin bluntly. "We can find a solution to this here!"

"No we can't!" Wyatt said rubbing his temples in a useless attempt to relieve, or lessen the migraine that made his head feel like it was going to explode. They spoke in hushed voices, wary of Chris, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. "We've been trying for years."

"Then we'll try something else!" Bianca said determinedly.

"We are trying something else!" Wyatt argued dropping his hands to his sides. "I know this will work!"

"How do you know!" Kevin sighed leaning forward onto the table.

"Because it has before!" Wyatt whispered angrily. "Look, there's something I haven't told you." The three leaned closer onto the table. Wyatt was speaking in a rushed whisper. "It was back when I was one, like right around the time they found you." Wyatt nodded to Kevin. "It was before Leo became an elder, before Chris was born, before everything. A man came from the future. He came to stop the greatest evil to ever even think about taking over the planet." Wyatt stopped here, not sure how to go on. "The man was Chris, and he came to stop me."

"What!" Bianca exclaimed. "Wyatt, your not evil!"

"Not anymore," Wyatt said softly. "When I was a baby there was an Elder after me named Gideon. He's the Elder who created magic school. He thought I was to powerful to let live, so he tried to kill me." Bianca took in a shocked breath. "I guess he failed, but he managed to kidnap me. They think it kind of traumatized me so that I didn't trust the good guys, and it turned me evil. Chris came back to stop it. He didn't know what happened, but he still saved me." Wyatt stopped here, forcing the tightness in his throat down. "He died trying to save me."

"Oh God," Bianca had tears in her eyes as she glanced over to where Chris lay sleeping still completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him. "Does Chris know about this." She couldn't see Wyatt keeping something like this from Chris, but she couldn't see him telling his little brother about it.

"Some," Wyatt said softly.

"How much?" Kevin asked quietly.

"He knows that he went to the past to save me from going evil, but he doesn't know the details. He doesn't know that he died, and he doesn't know anything that actually happened while he was in the past." Wyatt said quickly. Bianca and Kevin nodded. They were silent for a while. "I know I can fix this."

"I know," Bianca's voice was soft. "But there has got to be another way."

"He died trying to save me," They could hear Wyatt's voice crack under the raw emotion in his voice. "The least I could do is try and give him a better life! One where he doesn't think his mother hates him!" Bianca and Kevin both heard the determination in his voice, and knew there was absolutely no chance of them convincing him to back away from this plan.

"Then I'm going with you," Bianca said firmly.

"Me to," Kevin said determinedly.

"No," Wyatt exclaimed!

"Excuse me!" Bianca's voice was a whispered outrage.

"I need you to stay behind," Wyatt said softly. "With Chris."

"You're joking right!" Kevin exclaimed. "You really think Chris is gonna go for this plan! You think he's gonna stay behind while you're off in the future!"

"No," Wyatt said smiling sadly. "I know he'll throw a fit. I know how hard its going to be to leave him behind. But I know its for the best..." They once again fell into silence. "Look, I know this isn't the ideal way to deal with this, but its our only option-"

"What about your aunts," Bianca said suddenly. "If we work together, than maybe we can figure this thing out."

"We've tried that before," Wyatt said leaning back in his chair. "You know how they are. They'll want us to stay with them for a few weeks, and then We'll go back to the house, and Mom will stay with one of them. Then everything will go back to how it was before!" Wyatt rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Until the next time..." Wyatt's voice trailed off. "Look, I'll only be gone for a few days. I going down a couple days before, and I'm coming back once I'm sure Leo won't come back, but I can't do this without you guys. I need someone to keep an eye on Chris. I can't tell my aunts, they'll try to stop me. I can't leave him here with no one!" Bianca and Kevin were quiet for a moment, before Kevin nodded quickly.

"I'm in," Kevin sighed. "Dads out of town so it won't be a problem." They both looked to Bianca, who offered a small smile.

"Seeing as you're both to stubborn to convince, I'm in." Bianca said brushing her hair behind her ears. Wyatt smiled softly at her, before the three stood from the table. "When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow," Wyatt said firmly, with determination shining brightly in his eyes. "The sooner I can fix this the better."

"Alright, tomorrow." Kevin said sighing. "We'll be back in the morning then."

"I need one of you to work on a spell," Wyatt said softly glancing between the two.

"Don't look at me," Kevin smiled softly. "I don't do spells."

"I'll take care of it," Bianca said softly. Wyatt smiled at her lovingly.

"See you in the morning," Wyatt said kissing Bianca softly on the lips.

"I'll be over once your awake," Bianca said softly. "Bye."

"Bye," Wyatt watched her blink away, before turning to Kevin.

"You sure about this," Kevin asked softly. "We can find another way."

"This is for the best," Wyatt sighed.

"Alright," Kevin smirked. "I'll be back in the morning." Kevin flamed out with that, leaving Wyatt smirking despite the migraine that was drilling into his eye. He turned the lamp off as a yawn escaped his mouth. Wyatt then climbed back into the bed beside Chris who immediately curled into his older brother. Wyatt wrapped a protective arm around his baby brother, and placed a soft kiss to his head, before forcing himself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Wyatt awoke immediately at the soft sounds of distress that escaped his younger brother's lips. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed the distressed movements as his little brother struggled against something that lived solely in his dreams. Wyatt rolled onto his side, and pushed himself into a sitting position. Wyatt quickly used his telekinesis to open the window near the bathroom door, before he began to card his hand gently through Chris' hair. The sunlight filtered through the window letting Wyatt know it was at least nine in the morning.

"Hush," Wyatt said soothingly as Chris continued to struggle, and whimper. His baby brother was still tightly gripped in the nightmares hold. Wyatt sighed realizing the only way to get his brother out of this nightmare was to wake him from his slumber. "Chrissy, wake up buddy." Wyatt said gently as he continued to stroke his brother's hair. Wyatt placed one hand on Chris' shoulder and gave it a gentle shake, which immediately sent Chris' eyes flying open. Seeing the fear still evident in Chris' eyes Wyatt pulled his baby brother into his chest.

"Wyatt," Chris' voice sounded both scared and relieved.

"Your ok," Wyatt said softly. "I'm right here." Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck quickly, and Wyatt pulled him to sit on his lap, letting his baby brother lean against him as Wyatt felt tears fall onto his neck. "Do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" Chris shook his head softly as he rested it on Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Come on buddy, you'll feel better if you tell me." Chris was silent for a moment.

"Mama hit you," Chris said softly and Wyatt's throat constricted tightly at the reality of Chris' nightmare. "S-she tried to vanquish you." Chris' grip tightened on Wyatt's shirt, and Wyatt held him tighter.

"Its ok baby," Wyatt said softly forcing the tightness out of his throat. "Its over, and everything's gonna be ok!" Wyatt gently rubbed Chris' back and rocked him. Eventually the grip around Wyatt's neck loosened and Chris' body began to relax. Wyatt could tell though, that Chris had no intentions of going back to sleep. Wyatt was about to open his mouth to suggest that they get up and get dressed when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"You have two minutes before I open the door and come in anyways," Bianca called from the other side of the door. Wyatt saw a smile grace Chris' face, and gently shifted his little brother so that he sat on the bed. Wyatt stood, placed a kiss to the top of Chris' head, and went to open the door for his girlfriend. She kissed Wyatt softly on the lips before walking past him, and placing the plastic bag she held in her hands on the table.

"Good morning to you too," Wyatt laughed as she began pulling Styrofoam containers from the bag.

"I brought breakfast," Bianca said smiling. Wyatt smiled at her self justification. "Morning Chris," Bianca said waving Chris over to the table. Chris came over, and stood next to Bianca who wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. "This ones yours," Bianca said handing him a Styrofoam container. "Where's Kevin," Bianca asked pulling out another container.

"You rang," Kevin said from where he had flamed in behind her.

"God I hate it when you do that!" Bianca snapped throwing her hands in the air.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning," Kevin smirked taking the container Bianca shoved towards him.

"Just eat your food," Bianca said rolling her eyes. Kevin smiled, before taking a seat on the bed. Wyatt pushed Chris towards the bed gently, and watched as his brother joined Kevin on the bed. Wyatt turned to Bianca who placed a gentle hand on his bruised face, before kissing him softly on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt smiled softly, knowing his answer did nothing to soothe Bianca's worry. "Come on lets eat," He said taking the two remaining containers from her and guiding her to the bed where Chris and Kevin sat watching some cartoon they had already agreed on. Wyatt grinned recognizing the same Saturday line up that the two watched every weekend together. Wyatt sat next to Chris, with Bianca next to him. Chris opened his container, and Wyatt took one look at its contents, and groaned. "Really! You bought him that!"

"Oh it's not that much sugar!" Bianca defended herself winking at Chris, who smiled and tried in vain to contain his laughter. The offending breakfast was known as the Chocolate Lovers Death. It was three chocolate chip pancakes, covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream, maple syrup, and bananas. "Besides it has fruit on it."

"Yeah, and a gallon of chocolate," Wyatt said opening his own container of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. "Just this once, ok." Wyatt said smiling despite knowing that the sugar rush was likely to drive them all insane throughout the day.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bianca said waving him off. "Oh I forgot," Bianca snapped her hands and another plastic bag appeared. "Orange juice." She said as an explanation as she passed the bottles out. The four finished eating, Wyatt relished in the simplicity that the breakfast offered. The mindless cartoons and the banter the four kept up was enough to momentarily distract Wyatt from what he would be doing in only a couple of short hours. If that.

"Why don't you go get dressed Chris," Wyatt said about thirty minutes later when they had finished breakfast. Chris glanced between Wyatt, Bianca, and Kevin, knowing his older brother's tactic of getting him out of the room. His eyes stopped on Wyatt, who raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ok," Chris said standing, and grabbing his backpack before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell him now," Bianca questioned quietly.

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed softly. "Why don't you guys head to Kevin's, I'll meet you there soon."

"Alright," Bianca said pulling him into a hug.

"Have you finished the-"

"It's almost done," Bianca cut Wyatt off softly.

"Everything will be fine," Wyatt said both softly and with determination.

"I know it will," Bianca said softly. She kissed him softly once more, before turning to Kevin and nodding at him. The two blinked out instantly. Wyatt sighed, while making quick work of packing their belongings into the bags, before sitting heavily on the bed. It was minutes later when Chris walked out of the bathroom. Wyatt could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong.

"Where's Bianca and Kevin?" Chris questioned noticing the pair had left.

"They're going to meet us at Kevin's house later," Chris nodded at Wyatt, before throwing his bag over with Wyatt's.

"What's wrong," Chris asked softly. Wyatt let a small sad smile grace his face as he motioned Chris over.

"We need to talk," Wyatt said as Chris stood before him.

"Why," Chris couldn't help but run through his mind to see if there was anything that he could possibly be in trouble for. Wyatt was unsure how to begin, and after a while decided to just outright say it.

"I'm going to go away for a few days," Wyatt said softly. Chris' eyes widened shocked. Wyatt swallowed the growing lump in his throat before continuing. "I'm going to go to the past, and stop Leo from putting the spell on Mom." Tears had formed in Chris' eyes, and threatened to spill over.

"I want to go with you," Chris' voice was thick with the effort to not cry.

"I know you do baby," Wyatt said softly reaching out to wipe the tears from Chris' face. "But I want you to stay here with Kevin while I'm gone." Chris shook his head violently as the tears began to fall down his face. Wyatt immediately pulled his baby brother into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. Wyatt cupped the back of Chris' head with one hand and pressed a kiss to the side of it. He had to force his own tears to stay at bay, before pulling Chris away from him enough to look at his little brother's face. "I know your scared baby," Wyatt said softly wiping more tears from Chris' face. "But I'm going to fix it!" Chris shook his head slightly before launching himself back into Wyatt's arms. Wyatt held his little brother whose body shook with suppressed sobs every few minutes. They stayed like that for a while before Chris spoke again.

"Please don't go," Chris' voice was nearly a whisper, and Wyatt could barely make out the words from where his brother's face was shoved into his neck. "Don't leave me." Wyatt's heart broke at the desperate plea from his baby brother. He placed another kiss to Chris' head.

"I'm so sorry baby," Wyatt sighed softly. "Its only going to be for a few days, and I promise I'll fix it." Chris' grip on Wyatt's neck tightened. "Look at me baby." Chris complied reluctantly and his red puffy eyes met Wyatt's. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise. It'll be just like if you spent the weekend somewhere. I'll be back before you know it!"  
"I wanna go with you," Chris said as the tears finally began to slow.

"I know you do," Wyatt said wiping the tears from Chris' face again. "But I need you to be here, where its safe. While I'm gone your gonna stay with Kevin, and Bianca's going to stop in and check on you everyday." Chris nodded his head reluctantly. "Why don't you wash your face off, and I'll get dressed and then we'll head to Kevin's."

"Y-your leaving now," Chris said softly.

"It's only for a few days," Wyatt said softly. He stood pulling Chris into a tight hug. When he pulled back he wiped the tears from Chris' face once more. "Go wash your face, ok." Chris nodded his head before turning and disappearing into the bathroom. Wyatt got dressed quickly in a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt. When Chris walked out of the bathroom Wyatt was standing near the door with both bags thrown over his shoulder. Chris immediately latched onto his arm. "We're going to take the key to the front desk and then We'll orb to Kevin's house." Chris nodded and Wyatt couldn't help but notice how quiet his baby brother had become. Chris stayed firmly latched onto Wyatt's arm the entire way down to the lobby, and when Wyatt returned the key.

Wyatt was glad to see the sun still shining when they exited the hotel. Wyatt lead Chris down an old alley, making sure they were alone before orbing directly into Kevin's room. Bianca and Kevin were stood over the computer desk staring down at a sheet of paper. They glanced up immediately at the tingling blue lights. Bianca smiled softly at the brother's noticing how Chris clung to Wyatt. They all knew Chris wouldn't take Wyatt's leaving well.

"Is the spell ready?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yeah, just finished." Bianca kept her voice calm and natural. She knew Chris was upset. She could see the red rims around his eyes. Wyatt nodded his head before leading Chris to Kevin's bed and gently pushing him into a sitting position, and crouching down in front of him. He barely took notice as Kevin began drawing a triquetra on the cleared portion of the wall. Wyatt brushed the brown curly bangs from Chris' face out of pure habit. He couldn't help the mental note that when he returned he was taking Chris to get a haircut, whether his brother liked it or not.

"Everything's going to be fine," Wyatt said forcing a smile onto his face, hoping to comfort his little brother. "I'll be back before you know it." Chris nodded his head, but Wyatt knew he wasn't really paying much attention. "I'm sorry Chrissy," Wyatt said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris said softly as Wyatt pulled him in for another hug, before kissing the top of his head. Wyatt released Chris, offering one more smile, before he turned and walked over to Bianca and Kevin. Bianca handed Wyatt the spell. He scanned it quickly nodding in approval.

"Lets do this," He said firmly. Bianca nodded, and stepped back towards Chris, who had stood from the bed. Bianca wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder. Kevin came and stood on the other side of Bianca as Wyatt began to chant.

_Hear these words_

_hear the rhyme_

_hear the hope within my mind_

_send me back to where I'll find_

_what I wish in place and time_

_To fix the wrong that has been done_

_Along the road where pain has come._

The triquetra on the wall began to glow, and the light was soon blinding. Wyatt turned back to Chris and offered him a smile he didn't feel. "It's only for a little while," Wyatt said softly. He then turned and with one deep breath walked into the portal. The small portal began to shrink, and dim. Bianca turned to Chris.

"It'll all be ok," Bianca said to Chris. She turned to say something to Kevin, and that's when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of brown hair, and she turned in time to see the last of Chris disappearing into the now completely gone portal. "God damn it!"

* * *

_I really hope you like the chapter! Let me know in a review, and once again check out my pole! I hope to get an Izzy chapter up by Friday or Saturday of next week!_


	7. You're Going Home!

_I really hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for the long wait :). Ok I made a timing mistake, so for the sanctity of this story Paige and Phoebe don't live at the manor anymore. Its important that their not permanent residence right now._

_Alright if you left an anonymous review on the last chapter then check directly below this for your reply, if not then you can skip all the italicized._

_Connorluver4 – I'm glad you liked it and yes this has been my evil mastermind plan all along :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Wyatt emerged from the portal on the other side a little shaky, but managed to gain his balance before he completely lost his footing. He immediately realized something was off. It was dark outside. Dark enough to realize it was late into the night. The spell should have brought him back at around noon, on May 26th. Exactly two days before the last time he saw his father. Which was the day before Leo left for good. The house below him was quiet and as far as he could tell his arrival hadn't alerted anyone below. If Wyatt had to guess he would think it was about two in the morning due to how quiet the neighborhood was. Wyatt turned to watch the portal fade away to nothing.

Suddenly the portal jolted back into an intense brightness, nearly blinding the shocked teenager, and forcing him to take several steps away from the open portal. Half a second later he found himself darting forward as the unmistakable form of his younger brother came shooting through the now rapidly closing extension. The force of his little brother colliding with him sent both teenagers falling to the ground. Wyatt could only stare with shocked wide eyes as Chris scrambled to his feet and stared sheepishly at his older brother. It took only a split second after Wyatt climbed to his feet for him to break out of his shock induced stupor.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Wyatt shouted sternly as he made his way over to his little brother who stared at him with wide and shocked eyes. Wyatt usually refrained from cussing around his younger brother, much less at him. "I told you to stay behind!" Wyatt said in a much quieter voice.

"I wanted to help," Chris said hoping his voice didn't betray his nervousness while at the same time knowing it did.

"You would have helped by staying with Kevin, where you're safe!" Wyatt said sternly. "Chris I can't fix this and take care of you at the same time! The manner isn't nearly as safe now as it is in our time!" Chris crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest.

""I can take care of myself,." Chris muttered.

"Christopher, I don't have time to argue with you!" Wyatt said firmly.

"I can!" Chris argued more vehemently! "I promise I'll stay our of the way, and I won't bother you, and I'll keep my shield up-" Wyatt could hear the desperation in Chris' voice, and knew this was more than he simply _wanted to help. _Wyatt knew where the emotion for the desperate tone was nested. Neither brother had been separated from the other for more than a night or two before, and they had never been more than a few blocks apart.

"Chris its not safe here!" Wyatt tried reasoning with his younger brother. He knew it was useless, and that Chris would never understand why Wyatt needed him to be sent back. "You have to go back!"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and sent a pointed look at Chris' open defiance. Wyatt could see Chris internally recoiling from the silent reprimand, and could also see that Chris had no intentions of backing down. "I'm not going back!"

"Christopher," Wyatt's voice was stern.

"I'm not going back!" Chris insisted.

"Its not up for discussion Christopher," Wyatt's voice was stern and gentle at the same time. He understood why Chris wanted to stay, but he knew Chris couldn't be safe here. As much as he hated to admit it Wyatt knew he couldn't protect Chris and carry out his plans at the same time. Wyatt opened his mouth completely attending to tell Chris he was going home now, when the crash of the attic door flying open sent him into instant defense mode. The blue shield flew up as Wyatt pulled Chris directly behind him, all before he took notice of who was actually at the door. Neither brother could help the way their heart started to race at the sight before them.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all stood ready to fight as they burst through the attic door, and where shocked by the blinding blue light that shot up the second they entered. They kept their defensive positions, Piper with her hands poised to attack; and blinked rapidly to help their eyes adjust to the blinding light. When it cleared Piper was so shocked that for a split second she forgot the threatening pose she held herself in.

"Chris?" Piper gasped as she caught sight of the frightened teenager who was currently latched onto his older brother. She slowly brought her hands down as she turned her gaze to the older, blond boy. "Wyatt?"

"Oh my god," Paige gasped with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Phoebe questioned seeing the two boys still defensive positions. That seemed to shock Piper out of her stupor.

"What's wrong?" She questioned shocked. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine mom," Wyatt said softly as he slowly brought his shield down. Doing so sent the room plunging back into darkness, and prompting Phoebe to reach over and flip the light switch on.

"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed as Piper stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the dark black and purple bruise that stood in stark contrast against Wyatt's pale skin. It took a moment for Wyatt to process the reason behind the identical looks of horror that graced the sister's faces.

"Wh... What happened?" Piper asked, more like demanded to know. Wyatt subconsciously reached a hand up to touch the offending mark, holding in a wince as he caressed the bruised flesh. "Wyatt?"

"Its nothing," Wyatt said quickly. To quickly for Piper's sake, letting her know that her oldest son was in fact hiding something from her.

"Wyatt-"

"Its nothing!" Wyatt said more forcefully as he wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders, and Piper finally understood. Wyatt wasn't trying to keep something from her, he didn't want to talk about it in front of his younger brother. Chris leaned against his older brother and kept his eyes glued to the floor, letting Piper know the younger boy knew exactly what had happened, and it must have upset him.

"Ok," Piper sighed in defeat. She made a mental note to question her oldest son about this later.

""Where's Leo?" Wyatt asked suddenly. Piper couldn't help how her stomach plummeted to the ground at hearing her son calling his father by his first name. It was said in the same loathing tone that Chris had spoken in only three short years ago and she automatically knew. Leo wasn't a part of her sons' life. Piper swallowed the large constricting lump in her throat before speaking.

"H-he's up there," Piper said quietly. Wyatt's heart stopped. Was he to late? He knew the spell had been thrown off by something, and now that he thought about it the portal had most likely been overloaded by the extra traveler. He never expected the spell to be so far off that he would miss his chance.

"What day is it?" Wyatt demanded trying to keep his emotions under control.

"March 27th 2005," Piper said noticing the tension in Wyatt's shoulder's, which melted instantly at the date.

"Thank god," Wyatt sighed in relief at the date. Eleven days before Leo would be put through his test by the elders and two weeks before Leo would completely abandon his family. Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him and hugged him tightly from the side. He couldn't help but let the exhaustion wash over him now that the adrenaline and worry was wearing off.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Phoebe said softly watching as the exhaustion took over Wyatt's body.

"Yeah, you two should try and get some sleep," Piper said softly as her mind tried to process what had happened.

"We just woke up," Piper was somewhat shocked to hear the timid voice coming from Wyatt's side. Chris hadn't spoken once since they had entered the room, and part of her relished in hearing her son's voice once again. Piper opened her mouth to respond, but Wyatt beat her to it.

"Besides, Chris is going home," Wyatt said semi firmly.

"Wyatt no," Chris pouted instantly. He would never admit to the pout that was beginning to force it's way onto his face. "I wanna stay and help," Chris' voice was quiet as he argued with his older brother.

"Chris I said no," Wyatt said sternly. Chris crossed his arms over his chest in protest.

"But I can help!" Chris insisted despite knowing it did him little good.

"Chris no," Wyatt said firmly once again. "You're going-"

"Get down!" Piper screamed the second the demons flamed into the attic. Wyatt grabbed Chris, knocking them both to the floor, as his shield went up a split second after a fireball flew inches from where their heads had been. Wyatt pulled Chris the few feet to the couch. He popped his head around the corner in time to see two more demons shimmer in, and a well aimed fireball narrowly miss his aunt Phoebe. He hurriedly sent up a second shield, something he had learned to do a few years ago; that covered his mother and aunts.

"Stay put," Wyatt said sternly to Chris as he jumped up from his crouched position behind the couch. Instantly a fireball was cast in his direction, and he brought his hand up. The fireball slowed, coming to a complete stop inches from his open palm. Wyatt fired the same fireball back at the shocked demon who had little time to react and burst into flames upon impact. The demon's attacking the charmed ones immediately turned their attention to Wyatt. Three fireballs immediately came flying his way, and he deflected them back, vanquishing two of the three demons, and leaving a decent sized scorch mark on the wall behind the third.

"Dammit take out the kid!" The third demon shouted gesturing violently towards Wyatt. A fireball flew surprisingly close to Wyatt's head, and Wyatt reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out the knife he carried at all times, launching it so that it landed directly in the heart of one of the demons; sending him bursting into flames. The last demon left sent a withering glare towards Wyatt, before flaming out. Wyatt surveyed the room before slowly lowering both shields.

"Its ok Chris, they're gone." Wyatt said softly gesturing to Chris. The younger boy bolted from behind the couch and to his brother's side instantly. Wyatt wrapped a protective arm around his little brother. "Are you ok?" Wyatt questioned his aunts and mother.

"Yeah, we're fine." Piper answered shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had just watched her sixteen year old son take on five demons single handedly and come out without a scratch on his head. She was caught between a faint sense of pride at how strong, and good a fighter her son had become. Proud of how he had protected not only his little brother, bur his aunts and mother. Then there was the underlying sense of horror that her son had been in enough demon fights to be able to win a battle this size single handedly, "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Wyatt said softly. Piper could see the exhaustion in Wyatt's body as the adrenaline from the demon fight wore off. She couldn't help the shock that embraced her as she realized just how exhausted her son must be. She thought back to the one time she had time traveled using her own magic. When she, Phoebe, and Prue had gone to the future. She remembered the complete unwavering exhaustion that had encompassed her body. That had been sharing the burden with two other powerful witches.

"...Christopher no," Piper broke out of her shocked state to catch the start of a new argument. Chris opened his mouth to argue with his brother again, but Piper beat him to it.

"That's enough," Piper spoke up drawing two sets of eyes to her. Both Chris and Wyatt seemed shocked at the intervention of his mother. "No one's going anywhere tonight." Wyatt seemed ready to contradict her. "You're exhausted Wyatt. You need to rest." Wyatt could hear the pleading tone in her voice and sighed in resignation.

"Fine," Wyatt agreed softly. "But you're going home tomorrow Chris." Wyatt said firmly. Chris crossed his arms over his chest but remained quiet. It was clear to everyone that to Chris this argument was far from over. Piper couldn't help the small smile on her face as she watched her boys.

"Why don't you two sleep in my room, and I'll stay with Phoebe tonight," Paige offered softly. Wyatt nodded softly. He had to think back to why Paige and Phoebe were actually here, but he remembered the demon scared that would have just ended. That particular higher level demon had prompted the sisters to return to the manor to protect the book, and if Wyatt remembered right they would be staying here for at least another week.

"I'll take you down," Piper said softly. "Will you two clean up in here?"

"Yeah no problem," Paige said softly. She and Phoebe moved to begin picking up the several things that had been knocked over during the fight, as Piper lead Wyatt and Chris out of the attic and downstairs, and towards Paige's room. Piper opened the door, and watched as her sons entered before her. Chris sat on the bed and Wyatt turned to face Piper.

"Why don't I go find you two something to sleep in." Piper said softly before turning.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a miniature bags. He placed it on the bed and waved his arm causing a tremor to run through the bag, and then expand to show a backpack that was nearly full.

"Do you need anything?" Piper questioned softly.

"No, thanks though." Wyatt said softly.

"Why don't you two try and get some sleep, and we can talk more in the morning." Piper said softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom," Wyatt smiled softly.

"Night," Chris muttered. Piper cast them one last smile before making her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Wyatt sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his forehead in an useless attempt to ease his throbbing head. He walked over to the bed, and sat down heavily. Chris slowly scooted towards him, but remained quiet for a while.

"Lets get in bed," Wyatt said softly. Chris nodded before the two stood and took off their jeans, and then climbed in the bed. Wyatt used his telekinesis to turn off the over head lights as he and Chris lay in the bed in silence for a while.

"Why can't I stay?" Chris questioned quietly minutes later. Wyatt sighed softly reaching out and running a hand through Chris' hair.

"Chrissy its not safe here. That demon attack upstairs, that doesn't happen very often at home because of all the protection spells, but they don't have those here. Its not safe, and there are to many demon attacks. You're safer at home with Bianca and Kevin." Wyatt said softly.

"But I can help," Chris' voice held a desperate tone to it. The plea broke Wyatt's heart, and he could feel his resolve slipping away. He hated telling his little brother that they couldn't stay together. The only constant either brother had ever had were each other, and now Wyatt was forced to split them up. He couldn't do it.

"Alright listen to me," Wyatt said firmly. "If we do this you have to behave-"

"I will I promise!"

"If I tell you to do something you have to do it-"

"Ok!" Wyatt could hear the smile in Chris' voice.

"I mean it Chris!" Wyatt said firmly. "You have to do as your told, and stay out of trouble!"

"I will I promise!" Wyatt couldn't help the small grin that graced his face.

"Alright calm down," Wyatt laughed softly. "Lets try and get some sleep," Wyatt hoped that the small amount of sleep they had gotten would take effect and Chris would fall asleep easily. He seemed to be in luck as Chris curled in closer to his older brother. Wyatt landed a soft kiss to Chris' head as he pulled him closer. Chris laid his head on Wyatt's chest and within minutes both brothers were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

_I really hope you all liked it! The next one up is Izzy! Please leave a review! They make me giggle like a mad man!_


	8. So Lets Talk

_Alright I owe you all a big apology for the major lack in updates these last several weeks! I graduated high school so April to June was complete HELL! Then there was college orientation and my cousin had an emergency c-section so June wasn't really any better! I really hope you love this chapter :) There's not a lot of action,but I know you all love the family moments :)._

_ATTENTION – Charmed Again is almost finished! **All of my stories are getting close to coming to an end, and to decide on what stories to post next I have posted a poll on my page. If you want ANY say in what the next 3 stories will be go vote on my page you get 3 choices. This is poll one of two. So put me on Author alert to know when poll 2 is available to vote. More directions are on my profile page.** _

_If you left an anonymous review look directly below, otherwise skip the italisized :)._

_Rey – I am so glad you like the story :)_

_Sara – I don't think Wyatt had it in him to Seriously make Chris go home :)_

_Drewweslover – I'm glad you enjoy the story :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun was peaking through the window when Wyatt awoke suddenly confused as to what had shaken him from his slumber. That was when he noticed his little brother was no longer laying next to him, but was sitting straight up in bed gasping for breath. Wyatt shot up instantly as a wave of guilt washed over him for being so oblivious to his younger brother's nightmare. Wyatt immediately pulled Chris closer and placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's back. He slowly rubbed soothing circles as Chris' breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked softly a couple of minutes later.

"I'm ok," Chris answered though his voice was shaky.

"Another nightmare?" Wyatt asked though he already knew the answer. Chris nodded his head slowly as he rubbed the remaining tiredness from his eyes. Wyatt did the same knowing that with the sun already out they both had a very small chance of actually going back to sleep. "Why don't we go make breakfast." Wyatt said as the two brothers stood and pulled on the jeans they had discarded the night before. They made a quick stop at the bathroom, before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. Wyatt flipped on the light, and immediately began to make a pot of coffee as Chris poured himself a glass of orange juice. As the coffee brewed Wyatt opened the fridge debating about what he could make for breakfast. "Bacon and eggs?" He questioned turning to Chris.

"Sure," Chris aid as he seated himself at the island. Wyatt decided scrambling the large amount of eggs would be easier than frying each one. He checked for ketchup and Jelly before actually making the eggs. Chris only liked scrambled eggs with ketchup, and if Wyatt remembered right this was when he had first began to eat his own eggs with jelly. While Wyatt would eat the eggs plain he was almost positive his younger self would be less likely to compromise.

"Lay the bacon out on the pan, ok." Wyatt said as he poured the mixed eggs into a large skillet. Breakfast was finished quickly and as Wyatt reached to pull the pan of baked bacon from the oven he heard Piper's soft voice as she descended the staircase. When she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen she had a two year old Chris on her hip, and four year old Wyatt holding onto her hand.

"Morning," She smiled warmly. "You two are up early." She put toddler Chris in his highchair and helped little Wyatt onto a stool.

"Well it was morning when we left home, so we had just woken up." Wyatt said as he began using a spatula to place the finished bacon on a paper towel covered plate. "Are Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige up yet?"

"Yeah, I think they're getting dressed." Piper's smile was slightly tense, and Wyatt knew it was because she still had no idea why her two sons had come from the future.

"Chris, why don't you go set the table," Wyatt said softly as he nodded towards the stacks of cutlery laying on the counter. Chris turned a pleading stare at Wyatt. He absolutely hated being left out of a conversation, but his older brother simply returned it with a pointed look.

"Fine," Chris sighed as he grabbed the plates and silverware, and disappeared into the dining room. When Wyatt was sure Chris was well out of earshot he turned and spoke to his mother.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of Chris," Wyatt said softly making sure the smaller version of himself and Chris were paying absolutely no attention. "There are somethings he doesn't need to know about." Piper seemed shocked and remained silent by Wyatt's firm tone. He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed the food, and followed after Chris. Piper couldn't help but stare shocked after Wyatt as the door swung close.

"Mama?" Wyatt's questioning voice brought her out of her shocked stupor. Piper looked down and smiled softly at her two boys. "Who's that?" Wyatt questioned pointing towards where the older boys had disappeared.

"They are very nice people, who are here to help Mommy, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe." Piper said softly as she landed a soft kiss to the top of the little boy's head. "Lets go have breakfast," Piper said smiling as she lifted Chris into her arms and lead the way into the dining room.

* * *

Breakfast had been awkward to say the least. It had been a silent meal, and even the two small children at the table had remained quiet, which Wyatt knew was a rare feat. He remembered himself and Chris at this age. The younger boy could speak well, but when he got excited half of his speech was indistinguishable. Which left four year old Wyatt the only person who could understand the little boy. Now as Wyatt and Chris dropped the last of the plates into the dishwasher they could hear Piper speaking softly to the two children in the other room.

"Why don't you go upstairs and shower," Wyatt said softly as he turned on the loaded machine. Chris sighed in annoyance and his arms automatically crossed over his chest.

"You can't send me upstairs every time you want to talk about it." Chris complained sending a soft glare towards his older brother.

"Chris, that's not what I'm doing," Wyatt tried to appease his younger brother. He knew Chris hated when Wyatt tried to shield him from certain things.

"Yes it is," Chris argued halfheartedly. He knew the battle was lost before he first spoke. It didn't stop him from trying though. Eventually Wyatt would realize he couldn't shelter his younger brother from everything... Hopefully. "I already know whats happened. We've talked about it before."

"Exactly." Wyatt said softly. "SO you're not missing out on anything you don't already know." Chris seemed less than convinced by Wyatt's explanation. "Besides, we have a few places to go today and if you want to come you need to shower and get dressed."

"But I don't have anymore clothes," Chris sighed in defeat.

"Which is why we get to make an extra stop today," Wyatt said pointedly. Chris blushed a light pink knowing he should have thought to grab his bag before jumping through the portal, but in his defense he wasn't actually thinking clearly at the moment. "You can put something of mine on, and we'll shrink it, ok."

"Fine," Chris said dropping his arms in defeat. Wyatt ruffled his hair affectionately before giving him a light push towards the stairs.

"Hurry, we have a lot to do today." Wyatt called as Chris started up the staircase. He waited until he heard the faint sounds of the bathroom door closing, before heading into the living room where he could still hear his aunts and mother speaking.

"... Should we call Leo?" Phoebe questioned her sisters as they stood circled together by the couch where Piper could keep an eye on the two small boys playing in the sun room. "He should know about this."

"No you shouldn't," Wyatt said harsher than he meant to. The three women jumped, only now realizing his presence in the room. "Leo has no right, or need to know anything about me or my brother." Wyatt had to force the sudden rage he felt at the mention of Leo. Wyatt took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but we need to talk." Wyatt said softly.

"Come sit down," Piper said forcing a soft smile on her face. Wyatt made his way over, and sat on a loveseat opposite the three sisters. They were silent for several moments as Wyatt contemplated where to start.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that Leo's not around in the future," Wyatt said stoically. He refused to allow any emotion into his voice when speaking about his dead beat father. Piper took a sharp intake of breath. Hearing her eldest son confirm what she had already known since they arrived.

"Why is that," Paige asked recovering from the shock first. "What happened?" Wyatt took a deep breath before diving into their stories.

"In two weeks the Elders are going to put Leo through a test. They're going to make him decide between being an Elder, or staying with us." Wyatt paused to control his anger. "Needless to say he didn't choose us..."

"So you're here to try and change his mind?" Piper's question sounded hopeful, even though her eyes told that she knew the chances were slim.

"Look, I"m sorry but I couldn't care less about Leo leaving!" Wyatt snapped again. He paused, dropping his face into his hands briefly. "Listen, when Leo left he did something. He cast a spell on mom..." Wyatt trailed off.

"What kind of spell?" Phoebe asked instantly concerned. Her mind immediately went to the bubbly happy Piper that had surfaced after Leo's first disappearing act.

"Leo's spell was designed to keep her from feeling the pain of his leaving. It cut off every emotional tie she has to anything physical that reminded her of him. She could look at his picture and feel absolutely nothing. No anger, no happiness, no grief." Wyatt paused wondering to himself how to continue. "The spell didn't work the way Leo wanted it to. It cut off all emotions to the thing reminding her of Leo, not just her emotions to Leo..." Wyatt sighed before making the final admittance in his story. "The spell keeps Mom from feeling any kind of emotion about me and Chris." There was a stunned silence that filled the room.

"I-I...I..." Pipers tearful voice came out broken at the thought of not looking at her to sons and feeling all the love she felt for them now.

"Haven't we found a way past it?" Phoebe questioned desperately. "We figured it out last time! There has to be some way to undo the spell!"

"Look we've been trying to undo the spell for twelve years." Wyatt said firmly. "Now, I'm preventing it."

"Are we going to stop Leo from leaving?" Paige questioned forcing her voice to remain steady.

"No!" The vehemency in Wyatt's voice shocked the three sisters, bringing Piper out of her tearful shock. "I want Leo no where near this family!"

"But... Wyatt we could fix this. WE could be a family together!" Piper exclaimed shocked.

"We're a family without Leo!" Wyatt snapped angrily. "We've been fine without him for twelve years!" Wyatt forced himself to stop and calm down seeing the look on his mothers face. He knew this was hard for her. As far as Piper knew they were as of now a perfectly happy family of four. "Look I know its hard for you, but I wont have him in and out of Chris' life like he was before!" Piper's eyes snapped up shocked at the mention of the way things had been in the other future. "Yeah I know about that. I know exactly what happened before Chris came back, and while he was here."

"Who told you?" Piper questioned feebly. She had decided shortly after Chris was born not to tell either of her boys about they're visitor from the future.

"No one had to tell me," Wyatt said fighting down the range of emotions that surfaced when he thought of how the secret had been kept from himself and Chris. "When I was fourteen I started having dreams… in the dreams I was working with demons." Wyatt paused. "When I started having premonitions of the past, and I saw myself as a baby playing with an adult Chris... That's when I realized they weren't dreams, they were memories. I asked you two about it," Wyatt said gesturing towards his aunts. "And you told me what happened."

"Does Chris know about this?" Phoebe asked quietly, her eyes glancing over to her two young nephew who were playing quietly in the sun room with two toy cars.

"He knows the gist of it. He knows I was evil, and that he came back and saved me. He doesn't know the details about hat happened, how you treated him. And he doesn't know how it... Ended." Wyatt paused, sickened as he always was thinking of his little brother that way. "And he doesn't need to know that. Not yet."

"I'm so sorry Wyatt," Piper said softly. "I never wanted you two to know what he went through... What you both went through."

"You need to tell them..." Wyatt sighed. "If you don't than believe me when the dreams turn to nightmares its going to be a million times worse." They were silent for a few minutes.

"Why now?" Paige questioned. "Why after all this time are we only deciding to do this now? And why did we let you come back here alone?"

"You don't even know we're back here," Wyatt said smiling softly despite himself. Part of him couldn't believe that less than twenty four hours ago he and Chris had been at a football game, and it seemed as if nothing could possibly go wrong with their weekend. "This was a little rushed."

"What happened that made you come back here?" Piper asked even though her voice betrayed her worry over the answer.

"Leo came to the house late last night..." Wyatt started forcing his voice to remain steady as he recalled the events that had lead to their sudden departure from their own time. "I don't know why, all I know is that while he was there he took down the spell he placed on mom, and when he left he put it back."

"He came and left... Just like that? What did he even want after twelve years?" Phoebe exclaimed shocked by the sudden anger she felt towards her brother in law for the moment. It took her a moment to realize that the anger was not hers, and was radiating off of Wyatt as if it were the breath he breathes. Even now she could feel the anger being drawn back in as if Wyatt had realized he'd let something slip out.

"I don't know what he wanted. We walked in on him and Mom arguing and he took off when we got there..." Wyatt trailed off. He had absolutely no intention of delving into what happened after Leo had left. But that didn't seem to be an option...

"I don't understand. You came all the way to the past just because Leo showed up?" Paige questioned seeing how Wyatt's face darkened she continued. "What happened after Leo left?" Wyatt remained silent for a moment before answering.

"When Leo took the spell down it let twelve years of hurt through at once, and when he put it back up the spell went into overdrive. You weren't just indifferent about us anymore. You couldn't stand the sight of us. We had to leave the house... We got a hotel that night, and then came here first thing in the morning..." There was silence for a while before Piper let out a horrified gasp.

"I did that to you..." All eyes were instantly glued to the large bruise that covered the entire right side of Wyatt's face. Wyatt dropped his eyes instantly. He hated how self conscious the bruise now made him feel when he had finally managed to push the throbbing pain from his mind.

"Its not a big deal..." Wyatt trailed off hating the tears that had now overwhelmed his mothers eyes and flooded out silently onto her face.

"Wyatt I'm so... So... Sorry!" Piper choked out desperately. Never in her worst nightmares had she pictured hitting her children, and to know that the horrible mark on her eldest sons face came from her hands disgusted her to no end!

"Its not your fault." Wyatt's voice was firmed as he forced his emotions back down. "You couldn't control it." There was silence for a while when Wyatt heard the shower turn off upstairs. He stood up and made his way to the bottom of the staircase. "Look I told you all this now, because I don't want it brought up around Chris, and most importantly... I don't want Leo anywhere near my brother."

* * *

Wyatt couldn't help but smirk at his younger brother who was currently using both of his pants to keep an over sized pair of jeans from pooling around his ankles. His brown hair was still plastered to his hair with the water from his shower. Wyatt was again reminded that his younger brother was in need of a haircut.

"Its not funny Wyatt," Chris whined as he glared at his older brother. The pants he wore now were at least four sizes to big. Wyatt had a larger build, and at two years older was taller and wider than his younger brother. The fact that Chris was both short and thin for his age didn't help at all.

"Well next time you jump through a portal after someone grab your bag!" Wyatt laughed softly. He couldn't help it. The oversized clothes made his younger brother look even smaller for his age. "Not that there had ever be a next time." Wyatt said sending his younger brother a pointed look. Chris at least had the decency to blush.

"Will you just fix them!" Chris whined again pulling the jeans tighter around his waist. He was grateful that at least a pair of his boxers had somehow made it into Wyatt's bag of clothes. When they were younger, last year to be exact; Wyatt had always kept at least one spare outfit for Chris in his own bag in case Chris forgot something. Chris had of course protested and argued with Wyatt until his older brother had agreed to stop packing extra clothes for him.

"Alright, Alright." Wyatt smiled at his younger brother. "Put your shirt on so we only have to say the spell once. Chris sat on the bed to keep his jeans from falling as he pulled one of Wyatt's blue shirts over his head. The shirt fit better than the jeans even though it was at least two or three sizes to large. Wyatt thought of a spell quickly.

_Clothes that once belonged to me_

_Shrink by sizes two or three_

_If the size should be unjust_

_Redesign and readjust._

"Nice spell," Chris laughed once his clothes had finished adjusting and fit perfectly. "Not exactly your best work."

"Hey, you're the writer in the family, not me." Wyatt smirked as he reached out and ruffled Chris's hair. It was true though. Since Chris had first started asking to help with demon vanquishes Wyatt had only allowed him to help with certain things. Looking through the book of shadows, and if needed, writing out a new or more powerful vanquishing spell. Chris actually had a natural talent for spell writing even though Wyatt was always reluctant to let his brother near the demon fighting. Wyatt only allowed Chris' involvement if it were something he knew would be able to end easily.

"Thank god for that," Chris smirked jokingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Wyatt smiled. "Get your shoes on and comb your hair while I shower and we'll head out soon." Wyatt said before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

They were downstairs preparing to walk out the door of the manor thirty minutes later. Wyatt had again made quick use of the shower. "How are we getting there?"

"We'll take the bus, or orb if we need to." Wyatt said checking to be sure he had his wallet in his pocket.

"You can take the car if you'd rather," Piper offered from her place in the doorway to the kitchen. She couldn't help but come in to watch her two sons interact. It had taken her the full hour it had been since Wyatt had told them about what had transpired in the future before she could pull herself together.

"Thanks, but my drivers license says that I'm four right now, so it would be pretty bad if I got pulled over for anything." Wyatt smiled trying to ease the tension he could sense in the woman's body. She smiled softly at him.

"I could give you a ride if you want," Piper offered once more.

"Its alright," Wyatt said again smiling. He knew she wanted to help them. "We've got a lot to do. Clothes shopping for one, and its bad enough with Chris-"

"Hey!" The indignant shout interrupted from Chris' mouth.

"IT would be hard to have those two out for so long with nothing for them to do." Wyatt finished glancing back at his mildly sulking younger brother who seemed to be offended by the comment they both knew was true. Chris was hell on any kind of shopping trip, especially clothes.

"Let me get you some money then," Piper said knowing that what Wyatt said was true. While her boys were well behaved she knew that any kind of extended time cooped up in the car or a crowded shopping mall would be sure to extract a fit or two.

"It's alright mom," Wyatt said quickly. He wasn't used to accepting money from anyone. HE had been working for nearly two years in order to provide for himself and his little brother. "I have plenty of money."

"Any money you boys have hasn't even been printed yet," Piper said semi-firmly as she dug through her purse and retrieved her debit card.. "Its fine. There's plenty of money in the account, and here's some extra cash for the bus. You boys get anything you need alright."

"Yes ma'am," Wyatt smiled laughing despite himself as he accepted the card and spare cash. This was the mother he remembered. The mother he was fighting for so Chris could remember as well.

"You two be safe ok," Piper said as she walked them to the door. "IT its any later than four when you're done I want you to call me, and I'll come get you. No matter where you are." She smiled softly at the two '_yes ma'ams'_ she received. "I love you both." She said smiling at them. There was a long moment of silence.

"I love you too," Chris said smiling from his place besides Piper. The grin on his face was huge, and it struck a nerve in both Piper and Wyatt's heart that this was the first time the younger teen actually remembered his mother saying that to him.

"I love you too," Wyatt said grinning as big as Chris. "We'll be back later, probably after lunch." With that the two teenagers turned and headed out the door, and after watching them board the bus that had arrived at the end of the street, she turned and headed to find the smaller versions of her sons. She needed to be close to them for now.

* * *

_I really hope you all liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think :). Also don't forgetthe poll :)._


End file.
